Destiny
by Roses of angels
Summary: Ella(Cinderella) is a vampire. Unfortunately her step mother wanted to get her back, and use her. Henry, her brother, had loved her when they first met. Ray(Best friend) loves her too. When they ask help from the clan called SHADOW, Ella finds a boy that helps her fight her stepmother. What if Ella has to choose one person to save? Who will she save?
1. Crashing the party?

**A/N: Hey guys! Well this is my second story I hope you will like it! Enjoy!**

**Ella's POV:**

I tried to run away, but I couldn't. There is always a feeling that someone was following me. Hi, my name is Ella and I am vampire with odd powers.

Ella is my nickname. Elders call me Cinderella. Well, ever since my father died, my step mother has been ruling over the household.

Even though it is my house that my father had passed down to me, there is still no reason to make me a servant.

So I moved out. I went to the castle where the king was. The king always loved me. Eventually he had adopted me.

I was really a princess there. I had never met my half brother in real life. I never met him at all.

But you know who cares. The king told me a secret one day. I listened. He asked me if I would like to become a vampire.

At first I was afraid, but then I agreed. So a lot of painful things happened. It was a painful procedure that I wouldn't want to explain.

Anyways, I was walking through the alley ways and I find myself alarmed. I scented a person that was coming right behind me.

Someone had a cinnamon smell. It was pleasant. I kept going faster and faster. You know we have great speed.

That stalker kept following at my pace too. I started to panic. There was a dead end and I turned to protect myself with my powers.

I put up a shield. The stranger had looked at me with chocolate brown eyes. "Yes?" I asked.

The stranger said nothing. Instead he put up his hands and made a small gold sphere. I was surprised.

"Who are you?" I asked. Still he didn't answer. It irritated me a lot. I finally couldn't take it, so what it did was that I put up my hands and shot out a silver sphere at him.

He didn't flinch. My sphere stopped right in front of him and he touched it. The sphere went into him.

"Who are you?" I asked again. "I am the prince", he said. I looked at him in wonder. "Come into the light, my brother", I said.

He stepped into the light. Let me tell you the truth. He was hot. He was wearing a big cloak.

"Henry", I said. "Cinderella", he replied. "Call me Ella", I said. "Well, my apologies", he said.

Well he did act like a prince. I couldn't keep staring at his handsome- what am I talking about?

I had to keep my coolness. I broke the silence. "Well, aren't going back to the castle?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to go", he said. I blushed. My heart was beating fast. "Let's go then", I said. I quickly ran away from him, but he caught up and grabbed my arm.

"I thought we were going together", he said quietly. The smell of cinnamon went into my nose.

I blushed even more. I shook off his arm. "Let's go", he said disappointedly. I started to run all the way there.

He beat me to the gates. He waited for me to come. "Well, ladies first", he said. I snorted. "Whatever", I said.

I walked past the doors. My father was waiting for me. "Ah, Cinderella, so you have met your half brother", he said.

"Yes father", I said back. "Welcome, my son", father said, "Also, please change your clothes, we have guests."

I sighed. "Yes, father", I said. I went inside the castle to change into my beautiful dress.

When I got to my room, I went to my closet and looked inside. "Now Ella, what should we wear?" I asked myself.

I looked at all the dresses that I worn, but something caught my eye. There was a dress in the back of the closet. I went to it and pulled it out.

It was a dress that my brother had gotten me. It was a blue puffy dress. I liked it. Why haven't I seen it before?

I put it on and quickly ran out my room. I bumped into my brother. "Oh, sorry", I said. My face turned really red.

"You are wearing the dress that I bought you", he said. "Well you are wearing the suit that I bought you", I said back.

He sighed. "Well, yea", he said. He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. The guards opened the doors.

There was a fanfare. "Welcome the Prince Henry and Princess Cinderella!" shouted the guard.

I winced when they said my full name. My brother chuckled. He held out an arm for me. I took it and we went down the stairs to join the audience.

The music started again and I automatically went towards my table next to my father. "Go have some fun, my child", said father.

I shook my head. "After I eat", I said. He chuckled. You have to wait you know, you will hunt with your brother afterwards.

I looked around the crowds. I really wanted to eat, but of course I waited. I got up and went towards the middle of the room.

The crowd quieted down and made a big circle. The king stood up and announced. "My daughter will choose a boy to dance with this night!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him with shock. He smiled at me. Well, what could I do, I had to do it. I looked around the crowd.

Since all the boys there were really weird, I chose a very easy person. "I will choose my brother to dance with me", I said proudly.

All the boys groaned. They wanted a chance to dance with me. My brother came out, and bowed.

All the eyes were staring at him with animosity. I smiled. My brother took my hand and the music started playing.

"Well, since did you want to dance with me?" he asked. I thought I was going to melt. His voice was really smooth.

I snapped back to reality. "Well why not?" I asked. He snickered. I shot him a cold glance. Then something crashed. There was a scream.

Everyone stared at the doors. When it opened there was a man with a top hat. I suddenly remembered. My stepmother was here to get me.


	2. All is good I think?

**A/N: Well guys, I hope that you are enjoying this story so far! **** Enjoy!**

** Henry's POV:**

Hi. I'm Henry, Ella's half brother. I'm a vampire, but I haven't really seen my sister a lot because of meetings.

Being prince is not really fun. You don't have any freedom. If you try to leave, they will catch you and plop you back in the chair.

This was finally my break. I was done being the prince. Well, I still am, but you know I'm going to be king.

I finally met my sister. She is a strong girl and very pretty too. She tried to run away from me when I tried to talk to her.

So she ran. She can run like a vampire. I was wondering if Father had told her that he was a vampire.

From the way she runs, she must be a vampire. When she showed her silver orb to me, well, I was surprised.

We can't hurt each other with our powers. Anyways, there was a man with a black top hat that interrupted our party.

Ella was suddenly scared. She was shaking, but she had a confident look in her eyes. I wondered why she was really scared.

_"Hey, Ella, what's wrong?" I asked. _

_ "That man with a top hat is here to bring me away."_

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "Well, Henry, you know I'm adopted."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Well, looks like my step mother wants me back."_

_ "Ella, you can't leave!"_

_ "I know. She will find out that I am a vampire."_

_ "Ella, we must find a way."_

_ "I knew this day was coming."_

_ "We need to keep you safe."_

_ "I want to fight him."_

_ "With that dress on, you can't!"_

_ "Brother, have you noticed that this is just a dress that I can rip easily."_

_ "I bought you that dress!"_

_ "Brother, it's just a copy."_

Ella was paying attention to the man in the top hat. "Ladies, and gentlemen, sorry to intrude your party, but I am here to pick up Cinderella", said the man in the top hat.

Ella went out to face him. "Well, looks like we meet again", she spat. The man laughed. He had a really creepy laugh.

"Cinderella, your step mother wants you", he said. "Sorry, can't go back, I'm adopted", Ella said.

"Well, looks like I will have to force you", he said. "Well, looks like I will fight you", she said. The man laughed. "You?" he asked, "Fighting in a dress?"

He kept on laughing. She was smirking at him. "Well, how about this?" she asked. She ripped the dress uncovering a black shirt with green pants. She had a sword belt on her waist.

She looked beautiful. I wanted to join her. What I had to do was change. I secretly went out of the crowd and ran to my room.

I opened the door and closed it quickly. I went to my closet. I began taking off my clothes and putting on the same thing what my half sister wore.

I got out my sword and ran back to the ball room. I was happy, because the fight didn't start.

Then a group of men came out behind him. "You can't fight just yourself", he said softly. Ella was about to lose confidence.

I went up to her and touched her shoulder. "Want me to help?" I asked.

**Ella POV:**

I looked up at my stunning brother. I was really relieved. I nodded my head. I couldn't show the man that I was losing hope.

I put on my poker face, and raised my sword from the sword belt. I took off my sword belt.

_"Well, brother, glad you could join!"_

_ "Well, of course, Ella, you were losing some confidence there."_

_ "Let's begin! En'garde!"_

I went closer to the man. He didn't have anything out. I was wondering if he was hiding a sword or a gun anywhere.

I went closer to him. I made eye contact with him and held it. I wanted to try to control him. That's what all vampires can do.

He suddenly took out a sword and attacked me. I yelped and blocked every one of his strikes.

My brother joined me. Now the man had two swords. He must be a swordsman. We were moving up and down the rows of tables.

I jumped on a table gracefully. The man looked at me with amazement. My brother caught his sword and took it out of his hands.

The man couldn't believe his eyes. I jumped down, and he attacked me. He threw a punch straight for my head, but I stepped back.

He ran into a table, and his face was jammed into the punch bowl. His top hat fell off. I picked it up and put it on my head.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is what I call an act!" I said proudly trying not to laugh. The guards took the man to prison.

Everyone was relieved and clapped for my brother and me. Then the music began to play. Everything was normal.

I sighed and sat down tired. "Ella, nice job", said Father. "Well, it's all thanks to my brother, who fought with me", I said.

My brother blushed. I was really tired. "Dad, can I go hunting?" I whispered. My Father smiled.

"Ok, my dear, go with Henry", he said. I smiled. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him outside.

"Are you ready to hunt?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. He looked down at my hand. I forgot that I was holding it. I let go and blushed.

"Let's go", I said. I started to run. I felt really free. My brother was behind me. I breathed the air. It was great. I stopped.

The smell was really disturbing. It was a new scent. It smelled like pineapple. My brother stopped and sniffed the air.

He looked at me. There was a vampire in the woods, and I had to find out who.


	3. Captured and Betrayal

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope this story is going to be a fine one! Thank you for reading! **

**Ella's POV:**

I had to find out who that person was. The vampire was closing in on us. Henry stepped in front of me.

Like all gentlemen, he was going to protect me. I felt mad. I could handle myself pretty easily. I didn't need protection.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. My brother looked at me with alarm. "Are you crazy?" he asked. I shrugged. I started to walk towards the vampire.

My brother grabbed my arm. "You stay here, I will go", said my brother. I snorted and went ahead.

The vampire was looking at us. It was very still. The vampire looked familiar. "Well, if it isn't my best friend", I said.

The vampire smiled. "Hello, Ella", he said quietly. "Hello, Ray", I said. My brother looked back and forth between us.

"You know him?" he asked. "Yes, I do", I said, "We are good friends, well you weren't there."

My brother scowled. I smiled. "Come on, Ray, let's hunt", I said. Ray nodded his head. Ray went by my side, but my brother had beaten him to my side.

My brother grabbed my arm and we walked quickly. I could tell that he was jealous. "Henry, are you jealous?" I asked.

My brother's face reddened. "N-no, I am not jealous", he stuttered. I laughed. I went ahead.

There was a big deer and I slowly went up to it. My brother saw it too. He waited patiently.

I went to it quickly and grabbed it by its neck and broke it. The deer stayed still. I smiled triumphantly.

I went towards Henry and held it out to him. "Here, for your return", I said. My brother shook his head.

"You caught it, you eat it", he said. I made a scowl. "Accept it please, from me to you", I said.

Henry smiled. He still shook his head. "Nope, you eat it", he said, "I will find my own hunt."

I smiled. "Ok then", I said. He walked away smelling for prey. I was sucking the warm blood from the animal.  
After I finished, Henry came back. "You are done already?" I asked. I was pretty surprised. He nodded his head.

Ray came from behind. He had alarm in his eyes. "You should've seen him!" Ray exclaimed, "He caught a mountain lion!"

My mouth was opened. "How can you catch a mountain lion?" I asked. My brother shrugged.

"Come on, let's go back", he said. "Good bye Ray!" I exclaimed. Ray made a wave and ran off.

"So you like him?" my brother asked. I blushed. "No", I said. He smirked. I ran to the front door.

My father was there. "Well looks like you came back!" he exclaimed, "How was the hunt?" "Henry caught a mountain lion", I said.

My father had a smile. "Well, did he now?" he asked, "Henry will have to teach you how to catch one too!"

I groaned. "Good night, dad", I said. I hugged him and went inside. I went into my room and plopped on the bed.

I looked around me. I spotted my album. I went to it and opened it. There were pictures of my stepdad and me.

I smiled. I went to the back of the album. My fingers froze. There was a picture of my father.

Hot tears started to form in my eyes. How could my father keep this? Where did he get these pictures?

There was a knock on my door. I snapped the book shut. I wiped away my tears and went to the door.

There was my brother standing there. "What?" I asked him. He looked uncomfortable. "Here, I got this all the way from Italy", he said quietly.

He shoved the present in my hand and ran to his room. I chuckled and closed the door. I opened the parcel and there was a silver chained bracelet.

The bracelet contained one charm. It was a for leaf clover. "Thank you brother", I said to myself.

I went to bed and turned off the lights. There were stars that were on the ceiling. I always adored them. It helped me calm down.

**Henry's POV:**

_"How countlessly they congregate_

_ O'er our tumultuous snow,_

_ Which flows in shape as tall as trees_

_ When wintry winds do blow!-_

_ As if with keenness for our fate,_

_ Our faltering few steps on_

_ To white rest, and a place to rest_

_ Invisible at dawn_

_ And yet with neither love nor hate,_

_ Those stars like some snow white_

_ Minerva's snow white marble eyes_

_ Without the gift of sight"_

I put the poem book down. It was called Stars by Robert Frost. I always loved his poems. I looked out my window.

The stars were shining brightly. I sighed. Why did I give Ella that bracelet? Did I have a crush on her?

No she is my sister! How could I have a crush on her! I shook my head. I was trying to erase the scene.

Tomorrow was the day where Ella would have to find her prince. I refused to choose my bride.

So my father had chosen my sister to get married first. I put the book on my night stand. I shut the light and lay on my bed.

I was staring at the dark ceiling.

I was moving back and forth in the ball room. My father looked at me. "Why are you so nervous?" he asked.

"Well since Ella is getting a man, I'm worried that she might choose the wrong one", I said.

He chuckled. "Don't tell me you like her", he said. His eyes narrowed. I didn't say anything.

"I don't want anyone to hurt her", I said. My father's face softened. "Henry, there will be a day where we have to let her go", he said. "This is the time for your sister to be free."

I wanted to yell at my father. I wanted to shake him and say that I have never been with her until now.

I wanted to go to Ella's room and tell her that I love her. "Where is Cinderella?" he asked me.

I ran to Ella's room. I opened the door. Ella was struggling to get out of the man with a top hat.

Ella looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Henry, don't worry about me", she said. "I will find you", I said.

I wanted to run to her, but her eyes stopped me. The man with a top hat laughed and jumped out the window with her.

I ran to the window. I looked down. They disappeared. I wanted to scream out her name. I wanted to take down that man.

But I couldn't do it. I didn't want others to know that we were vampires. No I have to be patient and go after her.

My father came in. "Where's Cinderella?" he asked. "She got taken away to her step mother's house", I said shakily.

My father widened his eyes. "She has no right to steal my daughter!" he screamed, "I'm going to call the guards-."

"No!" I exclaimed, "I have to go myself and save her."

**Ella's POV:**

After the man with the top hat dragged me down from the balcony, I was struggling to escape him.

He had steel arms! "Unhand me you, you-", I yelled. "I am Charles", he said quietly. I felt really mad.

That was my father's name. I could just attack him easily, but I didn't want him to know that I was a vampire.

I just followed him to my step mother's house. Once we arrived at the front door. We waited.

I looked for a way to escape. There was a stick that was right next to the side of the barrel.

I stepped on the man's shoe and he let go of me. I ran to the stick. I picked it up and hit Charles.

He crumpled to the ground. I was satisfied. The door was about to open, but I ran to the tree, and I began to climb it.

When the door was opened, my step mother came out, and she let out a scream. "Oh my goodness!" she screamed.

I smiled at myself. The door slammed shut. There was my step mother looking around. I jumped out of the tree, and landed in front of the witch.

"Hello, step mother", I said coldly. She looked at me with a surprised expression. "So, Cinderella, it's you", she said.

"You are so unladylike", she said to me. I looked down at my clothes. It was designed by me. I really liked it. It was really boyish, but I didn't mind.

"So, does that matter?" I asked, "I don't live in your household." My step mother laughed. I shivered at her evil laugh.

"Well, don't be like that now dear!" she exclaimed. I backed away from her. "Leave me alone!" I screamed.

I ran as fast as I could out of that land. I ran into someone. It was Ray. "Whoa there", he said.

He stopped me. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Out of that house", I said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the house.

"Let go of me, Ray!" I screamed. I kicked him, and I backed away from him. "What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"I am supposed to capture you", he said. I felt the betrayal. I started to get really mad. "You were my friend!" I screamed.

"I am still your friend", he said, "Unless you don't join us." "Join you?" I scoffed, "What do you plan to do?"

"We plan to kill the king", he said softly. Right there I felt really betrayed.


	4. The Disscussion and Tears

**A/N: Hey! What is up! Hope you liked the last one. Really sorry if it took really long to post! Well, enjoy!**

**Ella's POV:**

I was shocked. "You were with the witch all along", I said, "I knew there was something that was really weird."

He smirked. "Well, will you join us?" he asked. I shook my head. "You don't know me enough then", I said.

He chuckled. "I know you more than you know yourself", he said. "What makes you said that?" I asked.

"Well, your father died, so you were taken as a servant", he said, "Then you ran away, and got adopted by the king."

"Everyone knows that", I snorted. "Your greatest fear-", he continued. "Stop it!" I yelled. He smiled. "See, I know you more than you know yourself", he said.

I smiled at him. "Well, here is something that you don't know", I said, "I know that you are scared of my step mother because she gave you lots of money for you to kill the king."

"You also hate the king which makes you want to go to her team, but you don't want to hurt me", I continued.

"I'm impressed", he said. I smiled. "But I have to capture you, and turn you in", he said. My smile disappeared.

"Well you can capture me all you want because you will never find me", I said. He ran towards me.

I sidestepped and spun in the air and kicked him on the back, sending him far off into a tree.

I made a run for it to the castle. I could sense someone following me. I ran faster and faster.

I lost his sense. I ran to the castle gates and jumped over it. I landed on my feet. I say my brother.

"Henry!" I yelled. He turned and ran towards me. "You came back?" he asked. I nodded. "Quick!" I exclaimed, "Ray is coming here to take me to my step mother!"

He grabbed my hand and we ran inside the castle. I ran to my room and took out my sword.

Henry grabbed his on the way. "What's going on?" he asked. "Well", I said, "If you see Ray, go kick him in the balls will you?"

My brother smiled like an idiot. "Come on!" I yelled, "He will be here to kill our dad!" My brother's smile wiped away from his face.

"What?" he asked me. His voice was dangerous. I liked that sound. "He is teaming up with my step mother, and he is trying to kill the king", I said.

He looked at me with alarm. I grabbed his arm, and we ran towards our father's room. We banged open the door. My father looked up with surprise.

"What is it dears?" he asked. "Father, Ray and my step mother are coming to kill you", I said.

"Oh, Cinderella, you are back!" he exclaimed. "Dad, there is no time!" I exclaimed, "We must leave now!"

My father shook his head. "I am an old person", he said, "Plus your brother is ready to take the throne."

I had tears coming in my eyes. I held them back. "Dad, you can't", I said. My father smiled at me.

"Dear, my time is up", he said, "I knew this day would come." "Father-", my brother started to say.

"No, my son, it is time", he said. Then the doors banged open. "Well, old man", said Ray, "Time to die!"

"No!" I screamed. I ran towards him with my knife and stared to slice him. He was surprised.

He blocked it and he pushed me aside. He went towards the king. "Any last words, gramps?" Ray asked.

The king nodded. "Actually yes, I do", he said. My father turned to me and he gave me a reassuring nod.

I didn't want to let him kill my father. Henry was frozen with fear. I wanted him to move towards my father, and protect him with his life.

I got up slowly. "Well, Ray, I trusted you with my life", I said, "Looks like you are the bad guy."

He snorted. "I am the bad guy", he said. "You can put the sword down, and join us", I said.

He shook his head. "No, I don't want this old man ruling the world anymore", he said. "Why?" Henry asked.

Ray went silent. He had tears in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him, but with that sword in his hands, I didn't want to go near him.

Henry had a gold orb behind his back. He was going to protect our father. I was happy. We made eye contact.

I quickly jumped on Ray. He tried to get me off his back. "Get off!" he growled. I held tight to his neck.

I flipped him over, put my feet on his chest, and my hand went to his neck. "You will be happy if you are put in jail", I said.

He laughed. "Well, I wouldn't like that", he said. Ray turned his head towards the king. "I will get you", he said softly.

I knocked him out with the hilt of my sword. I didn't want to hear his voice again. The guards came in and carried him away.

Henry came over to me, and put his arm around me. My heart was broken. I wanted to kill myself. The pain was too much to bear.

Henry wiped the tears away from my cheek. I put my head on his chest. I cried my heart out.

My father came to me and knelt next to me. "Cinderella", he said softly. I ignored him. I pushed my head farther into Henry's chest.

My father put his arm around me. I felt my brother's muscles tighten. I smiled inside. "Cinderella, I'm sorry, but it is time for your brother to rule", he said.

I just sat there.

**Henry's POV:**

_**"**__When the wind works against us in the dark,_

_ And pelts with snow_

_ The lamer-chamber window on the east_

_ A whisper with a sort of stifled bark,_

_ The beast,_

_ "Come out! Come out!"-_

_ It costs no inward struggle not to go,_

_ Ah no!_

_ I count our strength,_

_ Two and a child…."_

I had fear on that day. Ella's head on my chest made me want to cry out too. I kept it in. I wanted to comfort her.

I have never seen her that. This was the first time of me seeing her cry. "Henry, you must take over the throne", my father said.

I shook my head. "I am not ready", I said. I was really scared as a rabbit. "I knew this day would come", he murmured.

My sister lifted her head. "What?" she asked. "Cinderella, your step mother, she wanted to keep you for herself, but I disagreed", he said, "She was going to use you as her servant, but I thought that was unfair."

Ella smiled. "Then you took me away, and made me into a vampire", she said. My father smiled.

"Well she said that one day, she would get you and she would get revenge", he said sadly.

"Looks like that day came today", I said, "We can't her rule over us!" Ella nodded. "We should kill her", she said.

My father shook his head. "That would make you a bad example", he said. "Then we must do it quietly", I said.

My father nodded. "We must form an army, and we must be prepared to attack", he said. I was excited.

As the day went by the whole incident was forgotten. I was walking upstairs, and I saw Ella sitting on one of those chairs that was next to the balcony.

I decided to join her. "So, Ella", I said. Ella looked at me. "Oh, hi Henry", she answered, "I was just thinking."

"Ray?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Well, tomorrow I will visit him", I said, "Do you want to join me?"

"Would I?" she asked, "I would like to go so I could punch him multiple times!" We both laughed.

She stopped laughing. "Hey, Henry?" she said. "Yes?" I answered. "Did you know, that my step mother is very dangerous", she said, "She won't stop or rest until I am under her control."

"Don't worry, I will protect you", I said. "I'm scared", Ella said, "I have never thought of killing her."

"Well, now is the chance", I said, "She will never touch you again." She looked at me. Her eyes were beautiful under the moonlight.

I had this feeling that I was starting to like her. This couldn't happen. I broke the eye contact.

She made a scowl. "I was winning there!" she exclaimed, "Of course I would beat you at a staring contest."

We laughed. "Well, aren't you going to your room?" I asked. "Nope", she said. "Well, you are going to catch a cold", I said.

She looked at me. "You know me, I never get sick", she said. I gave her a light punch. "Well, good night", I said.

I started to leave, but she stopped me. "Henry-", she started to ask, but there was a loud noise downstairs near the dungeon.

Some one was escaping. I had to find out who it was. I took a deep breath. It was the scent of Ray.

Ella froze. She had adventure in her eyes. She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. We were going to have some fun with Ray.

We ran to our rooms to get our swords.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry again for not posting this earlier! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Vamp-Zombies

**A/N: Hey guys! I do not know if this story is good enough for you guys to enjoy. Anyways I hope you like it! **

**Ella's POV:**

My finger tips were burning with energy. I got out my sword. I ran out of my room and bumped into Henry.

"Ready?" he asked. "I was born to be ready", I said. We ran to the door leading to the dungeon.

When we got there Ray was there. He was at the door waiting for us. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked.

"Well, Ray, looks like you didn't like to be behind bars", Henry said. "Well, I really don't like to be in them, just gives me the creeps", Ray answered.

I gripped my sword tightly. "How about getting me out this dark place?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Come on, Ella", Ray said softly, "I know you want to get me out." I covered my ears. I knew he had a power that could change my mind.

"Stop", I said, "That won't work on me anymore!" "Really?" he asked, "Then why are you covering your ears?"

I put my hands down. I was burning with anger. "I will not be tempted by you again!" I exclaimed.

He smirked. "Well, looks like you will be", he said, "Every time I fooled you over and over again."

"I want you to be in my team", I said, "But it looks like you don't want to be." "You could always join my team", he said.

"Why would she do that?" Henry asked. "Because I am not by her side", Ray answered, "Because she is lost without me."

"That isn't true", Henry said. "Ah but it is!" exclaimed Ray, "She always wants to be with me."

"Sure, I used to think that", I said, "Until now." Ray's smile disappeared. "I trusted you", I said calmly, "Now you lost my trust."

Ray put his head between the bars of the entrance. "Are you sure?" Ray asked, "Because I have a feeling that you want to get me out of this dungeon."

I went towards the door and punched his nose. My brother chuckled. Ray groaned. "But you still have strong hand", complained Ray.

My father ran up to us. "What is going on here?" asked my father. "We are just having fun with Ray since he escaped", I confessed.

"How did he get out?" asked my father. "Easy, I just hypnotized your guards with my soft voice", snorted Ray.

"Did you kill them?" my father asked. "Why do you-?" started Ray. "DID YOU KILL ANY OF MY MEN?" asked my father.

"Well, yea", answered Ray. My father's face turned white as snow. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Henry, take Ray out of the door now!" shouted my father.

"Butler!" shouted my father. The butler came up to him quickly. "Yes, sir?" he asked. "Get ready to do plan number sixty two!" shouted my father.

The butler's eyes were frozen with fear. "Yes sir!" he shouted while he ran away to alert the guards.  
"What are you doing?" asked my father, "Get him out of there!" "Are you crazy dad?" I exclaimed, "He tried to kill you!"

"Ray, I trust that you are not going to kill my dad right?" asked Henry. "Ray!" I exclaimed. "Ok Ok!" said Ray, "I will promise not to kill your dad." "GET HIM OUT OF THERE NOW!" shouted my father.

I grabbed Ray by the collar, and slammed the door. I could smell a scent of the guards down there.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked. "No time to explain", said my father. "Ray, Henry, you must protect Ella", said my father.

Henry nodded his head. Ray nodded his head in agreement. "Guys what is going on?" I asked.

My father grabbed my shoulders. "Ella, you must be brave", said my father, "You must never get caught."

He handed me a bag. "Keep it safe for me, my daughter", said my father. I couldn't understand.

I took the package from my father. It was warm. There was a sound from the dungeon. It was a moaning sound.

"Dad, are those zombies?" I asked. My father shook his head. "No they are creatures that want to kill you and me", he answered.

I was shaking with fear. "Ella, stay strong and kill as many as possible", my father said. "We have to protect you!" I shouted.

"No you are more important", said my father, "Go Henry!" Henry took my hand and we started to walk quickly.

"What about dad?" I asked. Henry didn't answer me. He had tears coming out of his eyes. Ray was right behind me.

"Don't worry", he said, "He will be fine." I gave him a cold stare. "Keep your mouth shut", I spat, "Unless you want to lose a tongue."

Ray opened his mouth then closed it. There was a bang. I turned around, and the creatures were coming out of the dungeon.

They were closing in on my father. I ran to him. I slashed the zombies, but they wouldn't die.

"What are these?" I asked my father with panic. "They are more like vampire zombies", my father answered.

Henry came by my side. We were surrounding our father. "Dad, you must get out of here!" I exclaimed.

My father shook his head. "It's you that they want", he said. I sliced one more zombie. "RUN NOW!" I screamed.

Henry took my father's arm and we all ran. The vamp-zombies were running on our heels. We went around a corner and went into a stone room where.

When all the vamp-zombies passed, I turned to Ray. "What did you do with the guards?" I screamed.

Ray shrugged. "Hey, don't get mad at me, princess", he protested. I punched him hard sending him to the opposite wall.

He groaned. I smiled with satisfaction. I turned to my father. He looked really pale. "Dad, are you ok?" I asked.

"Dear, we have to leave the castle", he said. "Then let's go", I said. He shook his head. "Dear, we can't leave with those things running around in the castle", he said.

I groaned. "Fine, let's kill them and let's get out of here!" I exclaimed. "It's not easy as you think", Henry said.

"Right, they might already bite others", said Ray. "Who gave you the permission to speak?" I asked.

"Just giving my thoughts", he said. "Well, saying your thoughts out loud just makes my head blow", I hissed.

He held his hands up for surrender. I started to think. "Hey, Henry", I asked. "Yes?" Henry answered.

"Punch the wall", I said. "What?" he asked. He looked at me funny. "Punch the wall, trust me", I said.

He punched the wall nearest to the window. It fell out making the light come in. "How did you-", asked Henry with amazement.

"When I was little, I always looked for ways to get the maids in trouble", I said. I went towards the wall with the hole.

I started to kick the wall next to the hole. It only budged a little. Henry came to my side and started punching the wall.

Ray joined Henry. There was a big hole where we could jump out of. I turned to get my sword and my father.

He wasn't there. There was a vamp-zombie there. I screamed. It threw my sword at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain.

I opened my eyes after a few minutes had passed. My father was in front of me. The sword was in his chest.

I screamed. Henry had killed the vamp-zombie. My father dropped to his knees. I pushed him to his back.

I took the sword out. He lost so much blood. "Dad, you are going to live", I mumbled. My father laughed faintly.

"Ella, don't worry about me", he said, "You will have to kill them." He looked over to Henry.

"My son, you must protect your sister", he said softly, "Take her to her Godmother." Henry nodded.

He looked at Ray. "Lead them there, and go on with the plan", he said. Ray nodded. I looked at him.

"What plan?" I asked. My father didn't answer. I looked at him. His eyes were set on me. "Take this, and protect it", he said in a pained voice, "I love you all."

That was the last of him. We eventually took him to the grave and dug him up. I couldn't sleep at all.

**Henry's POV:**

So after the burial, we started to head off into the woods. We eventually escaped from those vamp-zombies.

Ella kept screaming while she was sleeping. She would always calm down whenever I am near her.

My father wanted to protect the kingdom, but he never got to the chance where he did. I wanted him to live forever, but his time came up.

"I will kill every one of them, along with my stepmother", said Ella. We found a place in the woods.

Ella opened the door of the cottage. We actually owned that cottage. Just in case if there were trouble we had one built. "Well, looks like we will be living here boys", Ella said.

We entered the cottage. There were only three rooms. One that held the toilet and the two others were bedrooms.

"I will take the room nearest to the toilet", said Ray. Ella was let out a giggle. "Why?" she asked.

"Well", Ray said. "Don't say anything", I said. I looked over to Ella, and I went into the next available room.

Ella followed me in. "Well, looks like I will be in your room for a few days", she said. She plopped down on the bed.

"Well, we have to get some food in us", said Ella. "Don't worry, we can go hunting", I said.

She nodded. I went to the wardrobe and opened it. There were fresh clean of clothes there.

I began to take my shirt off. I froze. I looked over to Ella. "What?" she asked. "Well, I am going to change my clothes", I said.

"Ok then", she answered back. She kept looking at me. "I need privacy", I said. I started to blush.

"So, we are brother and sister", she answered. I kept looking at her. "Fine!" she exclaimed. She pulled the covers from the bed and wrapped around her head.

"Happy?" she mumbled. I took off my shirt, and put on a new shirt. I took off my pants and wore a fresh pair of jeans.

I sat down next to her. She looked up. "Are you done?" she asked. "Yes", I answered. "Well, I need to take a shower", Ella said.

She got up and left the room. I quietly went out of my room. I went towards the living room.

I plopped on the couch and sighed. What was I doing? Sleeping with her in the same bedroom is going to get awkward.

I mean she is my sister. Ray came out and sat next to me. "So, when are we going to hunt?" he asked.

"Around noon", I said. "Great, I'm starving", Ray said. We sat there in silence. There was a sound of a door opening.

It must be Ella. I got up, and went to my room. I knocked on the door. "Ella?" I said. "Yes?" answered.

"Hurry up, we have to leave", I said. "Alright", Ella answered. She opened the door. "Let's go then", she said.

We opened the door and stepped outside. The cool air brushed past me. I closed my eyes and concentrated where the animals were.

I smelled an odd scent. "Henry, do you smell that?" Ella asked. "Yea, I do", I said. "It smells like sulfur", Ray said.

Ella went towards the scent. I followed her. We went quietly through the forest. I saw a vamp-zombie.

"Ella, run!" I whispered. She turned around and ran to the house. No one could see the house except for us.

We all ran into the house and shut the door. The vamp-zombies came into view. Ella shivered.

"They are here", she said, "I hope they can't smell where I am." She got out her sword. She wasn't scared. She had the look of murder in her eyes.

The vamp-zombies froze. They were facing in our direction. They looked pretty freaky. "Ella, don't move", Ray said.

Ella froze. The vamp-zombies turned around and went away. Her muscles relaxed as they went away.

"I still smell it", said Ella. "There must be some more", said Ray, "I need to check it out." Ella grabbed him by the shirt.

"No way", said Ella, "That is dangerous." "I am a dangerous boy", said Ray. He went to the door and quietly opened it.

He closed the door behind him. We waited for him to come back. Five minutes passed. Then ten minutes passed.

We were waiting for him. Ella started to get worried. "Can we go outside?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I can't afford to lose you", I said. "Well, we need Ray", Ella said. "Fine", I said. We quietly opened the door.

We looked around. Ray had disappeared. "Great, he ditched us", I said. "No he hasn't", said Ella, "I can still smell him."

We went around in the back, and there was Ray fighting with the vamp-zombies. There were about fifty of them surrounding him.

Ella groaned. "Great", she said, "Come on." I sighed. I went after her. We sliced and killed the vamp-zombies.

We got into the middle where Ray was. He looked tired. "Well, look what the cat dragged in", Ella said.

Ray gave a sheepish smile. "Well, you know I had to check", said Ray. She punched him. "Don't stand there, fight!" she exclaimed.

After an hour has passed, there were still more vamp-zombies. I was starting to get restless.

There had to be a way to destroy them. I had an idea. I grabbed Ella's arm. "Let's make our spheres of light glow.

She nodded. She grabbed my hand. We lifted up our arms and shot out silver and gold spheres at them.

They quickly disappeared. After fighting them all off, we fell to the ground panting. "Finally", said Ella.

"Well, Ella, nicely done", said a woman behind a tree. "Who are you?" asked Ella. She held up her sword at the shadow.

"Don't you remember?" she asked. She went into the light. It was her stepmother. With her were two of her stepsisters.


	6. A fight with the witch and her army

**Henry's POV:**

The witch appeared. I couldn't believe my eyes. How could that witch come after we fought against the vamp-zombies?

Well there was one thought in my head. "What do you want?" Ella asked. "Oh, just you my dear", she answered.

Her stepsisters were checking me out. I have to say they were really unattractive. No offense.

"My father is already dead", Ella snarled. "I know, my dear", she said, "I was the one who sent the vamp-zombies."

Ella held her sword tightly. "Well, looks like you are going down", said Ella, "Because I will get revenge."

The witch laughed. "Well, looks like I will have to stop you", she said. Ella launched forward at her.

Her stepmother backed away. "Don't come any closer", she said. Her two step sisters were right behind her.

They got out their swords and put it next to her neck. "You hurt me, and they hurt you", she purred.

Ray went to her sisters and pushed them off. One of the sisters, with red hair, jumped back up and was going to attack him.

Her sword met mine. She looked at me with surprise. She quickly lowered her sword. Ella was still going to her stepmother.

"You see this?" she asked, "Your daughters are weak." Her stepmother had fear in her eyes. "Ray, my dear, please do attack them", she said shakily.

Ray shook his head. "I work for them now", he said, "Ella, hurry up, they might come back."

Ella didn't listen. "How could you make me into a servant?" she asked, "How could you kill my father?"

The witch's eyes widened. "How did you-", said the witch. "How could you take over my house that was rightfully given to me?" she screamed.

She was crying. I felt that she was in pain. "I loved you when I first saw you!" she hollered, "You never showed any love!"

She lowered her sword. "I will never forgive you", Ella said, "I will kill you, the same way you did with my father and my adopted father."

"You never killed anyone before", said the witch. "Yes, I have", said Ella. She froze. There was a moaning noise.

The stepmother smiled. "You are out of time", she said, "Time for you to die." Behind her were many of vamp-zombies.

Ella eyes were still on her. Her stepmother began to back away and started to run. Her stepsisters were following her.

Ella kept walking towards the vamp-zombies. I grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy?" I asked, "We are outnumbered!"

Ella shook me off. Her eyes were black. "No one messes with my family", she hissed, "Now either help me or I will do it myself."

I sighed. I followed her towards the vamp-zombies. The first on came to attack Ella, she simply stabbed it in the heart.

She didn't stop until there were no more. I looked at her with amazement. She was really quick.

Ray kicked one out of her way. Then she started to run. Her stepmother was 6 miles apart.

Not far for a vampire. She ran. She caught up with her stepmother and her sisters. The step family stopped.

They froze. "Ella, how did you-", said the witch. Ella cut her off by a snarl. "You harmed me", she said, "You harmed my family."

She was really angry. Then a hat shot out and hit her on the head. Ella fell and her head hit the rock. She fell down.

I roared with pain and anger. I picked up a large rock and threw it at where the hat came from. There was a huge sound of a cry and a crunch.

Her stepmother looked at me with amazement. I shot a cold stare at her. "Your highness", she said.

They all bowed. I wanted to kill every one of them. "If you ever hurt Ella, I will personally kill you slowly and painfully", I said.

They looked at me with fear. I picked Ella up, and ran. Ray was behind me. "I will go to the market to see if they have any first aid", he said.

I didn't reply. I only nodded my head. I was really focused on getting Ella back to the cottage.

When we arrived there, I put her down on the bed. I looked at her head. The hat left her a big bump on her head.

I put my hand on her head. She opened her eyes and screamed out in pain. "OW!" she exclaimed.

I quickly put my hand away. "Sorry", I mumbled. She looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in our room", I answered. "What about the witch?" she asked. "They are gone", I said.

She started to get up. I pushed her down. "You mustn't get up", I said. "Who's going to stop me?" she asked.

"I am", I said. She laughed. "We will see", she said. She jumped out of bed, but I caught her waist.

She twisted and turned. She tripped me. I brought her with me to the floor. Then something happened.

I got up, my lips were bleeding. "Ow", I muttered to myself. I wondered how I got it. Did I bite it?

Ella groaned and got up. "MY LIP IS BLEEDING!" she exclaimed. We both looked at each other.

"Did I-?" I asked her. "I don't know did you?" she asked. I touched my lip it was swollen from the bleeding.

Her lips were swollen too. I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't. She blushed. "Henry", she said.

I looked away. I could feel my face burning too. Ella looked at me with her soft eyes. I looked at her.

She covered her mouth with her hands. "You didn't!" she exclaimed. I was pretty surprised.

Then Ray came in. "I brought it!" he said. He looked at both of us. "What is going on?" he asked.

I grabbed the first aid kit. "Thank you", I said, "Can you hunt us some deer?" "Sure," he said.

He left in a flash. I looked inside the first aid kit. I went to the freezer and put the ice pack in it.

I looked back at Ella. She looked really beautiful. I wanted to attempt to kiss her again. What am I thinking?

I shook my head. Ella looked at me with a curious face. _"What if I kissed him again?" "What am I thinking?"_

I chuckled. She had the same thought as me. I was glad. "Well how's your head?" I asked. "Still a little sore", she answered quietly.

"How is your lip?" I asked trying not to laugh. "It is ok," she said, "How about yours?" "It hurts still", I said.

We had a silent moment. It was really awkward. "Well, I'm going to hunt, I'm hungry", she said.

I got up. "No, Ray is getting our food", I said. "Oh", she said. Then all grew quiet. Should I confess to her that I might be in love with her?

I got up and sat next to her. "I have something to tell you", we said at the same time. "Jinx", she laughed.

"You first", I said. "Oldest first", she said. "I think I may be in lo-", she said. Then Ray came knocking on our door.

"Hurry up!" he said, "Dinner is ready!" She looked annoyed and disappointed. She looked at me.

I sighed. I got up and took her arm. We went out to the living room to eat.

**Ella's POV:**

Well I couldn't believe what I was about to say to him. I thought I would have to tell him the truth.

I don't want it to be awkward, but you know it already is. Anyways, we went down to suck on the deer's blood.

When we got there Ray already drank all the blood from all of them. "Seriously?" I asked him.

"What, I can't help it if I'm hungry!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him. 'I'm going outside to find some catch then", I said.

"I will be right here", said Ray. He looked full. I tried not to make eye contact with Henry. I slid across him, and I went out.

As I stepped out into the dark night, I inhaled. There was silent. The moon was shining down on me, making my skin sparkle.

I smiled to myself. My father has always taken me out where the moon was shining brightly.

I had a sad smile. I wanted to go to him. I wished that he was never dead. I wanted to be comforted by him.

Henry came from behind me. "Well, are we going to hunt?" he asked quietly. I nodded. I started to run.

I smelled the sweet blood of a wild bob cat. I licked my lips. I heard that their blood was very sweet and tangy.

I stopped. There was a bob cat sitting on a tree, sleeping. I quietly sneaked up on it, and grabbed it by its throat.

The bob cat struggled to get out of my grasps, but I was stronger than it. I bit the neck. I started to suck some of its blood.

It was really delicious. After I had finished it, I gently put it down, and ran off. My brother met me at the front of the cottage.

"Well, what did you eat?" he asked. "A wild bob cat", I answered. He opened his mouth. I swear there was drool coming down from his mouth.

"What did you eat?" I asked him. "Just a lion", he said. I was stunned. I knew lions were very yummy, but where did he find a lion in the forest?

"Where did you find a lion?" I asked him. "Well, I have my ways", he said. He smirked at me.

I growled at him. "Whatever", I said. He chuckled as I pushed past him. I opened the door. Ray was on the couch staring into space.

He did that sometimes, and it really freaked me out. I went over to him, and waved my hand across his face.

He didn't budge. _"Well, looks like you will be staying here", _I thought. _"Of course he will", _said Henry.

I kept forgetting that he could read minds. I went upstairs. He followed me.

I entered the bedroom and flopped on the bed. Henry was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing", he murmured. I shot a scowl at him. I lay on the bed for a few seconds, and I got up. "What were you going to say to me?" I asked.

"Hm?" he asked. "Before Ray interrupted us", I reminded him. "Oh that", he said. He fell silent.

"You would think it would be awkward", he said, "Also, I don't know if you will feel the same."

I was thinking of what he would say. "Let me guess", I said softly, "You love me?" He looked surprised.

"How did you-?" he started to ask. "Well, of course we are brother and sister", I said, "We are supposed to love each other."

"I don't mean that kind of love", he said. "What do you mean?" I asked him. Actually, I knew what he meant, but I was scared.

I started to panic. "Ella, I love you, not as a sister, but more than a sister", he said. I stared at him.

I have to say, I liked him too, but it is hard for me to say it to him. After that incident happened, I started to get nervous.

"Henry, this is wrong", I said. "I know!" he exclaimed, "But I can't stop my feelings that I have for you!"

His head was down. It was touching his chest. What could I do? I had the same feelings for him.

I really wanted to be with him always, but I knew that was wrong. We were brother and sister.

Well, I am his adopted sister. So, that makes us unrelated by blood. I felt that it was right and wrong.

I looked at him. His head was still down. I felt the guilt coming to me. "Well, I will leave if you think this is getting awkward", he murmured.

He got up, but I grabbed his arm. I tried to get the words to leave my mouth, but I couldn't.

He looked at me. His sad eyes were locked with mine. "Ella, do you mind letting go of my arm?" he asked.

I shook my head. He smiled sadly. "It's awkward for-", he said. "No it isn't", I said cutting him off.

He looked surprised. "But you said that it was-", he started to say. "I know what I said", I said.

I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. I was confused with my feelings. I was mad with myself for not proving it.

I was really tired of everything. I wanted to just tell him that I loved him back. I got up and stood right next to him. My grip on his arm never left.

I looked at him. "Fine", I said, "I love you too!" I gasped and covered my mouth. What did I say?

Henry smiled. He was smiling from ear to ear. He grabbed me and hugged me. "I was afraid that you would hate me", he said.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked. He shrugged. He was warm. Not too hot, not too cold, just the right temperature.

I liked it. He pulled back, and I made a face. He chuckled. He pushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

He tucked it behind my ear. My heart was bumping fast. I bet he could feel it. I started to blush.

He smiled. "Your heart", he said, "You are nervous." I smiled. I started to blush. I started to make my way to the door, but he stopped me.

He had panic in his eyes. "HENRY!" screamed Ray. I smelled the air. It was a really sweet smell.

Ray began to scream. "Wow he has a girly scream", chuckled Henry. "Don't tease", I said. I softly punched him.

"Come' on, let's go and kick some butt", I said. We ran downstairs with our swords.

**A/N: I hoped you like this part of the chapter. I couldn't find a better ending to end this chapter…Oh well. Sorry! **


	7. New Memeber and Remembrance

**Ella's POV:**

So we were going downstairs to check out why Ray had screamed. He was pinned on the wall.

There was a girl there. She grabbed his neck. I started to get angry. "DON'T TOUCH MY FRIEND!" I screamed.

She turned around so violently she dropped Ray. He crumpled to the floor. She hissed at me.

"Alright, who sent you?" I asked her coldly. I crouched in my hunting mode. She didn't say anything.

"So you think that you can barge in here without permission", I said, "How did you even find us here?"

"So you are the princess", she said. "Yes I am", I answered. She stood up straight. "Well, I'm sorry to intrude", she said.

"Who are you?" Henry asked. She turned to him. "I am the great and powerful Angel", she said.

"Not so great and powerful", I snorted. She quickly ran up to me. She held a knife in her hands. She put it next to my throat.

"How dare you insult me!" she exclaimed. I grabbed her arm, and put it around her back. She gasped.

I pushed her to the wall. I put my lips close to her ears. "Do that one more time, I will break your pretty little arm", I said harshly.

She nodded. I let go of her. "Well, how did you get in here?" Henry asked. "Well, I just saw it and came in, of course", she said.

I was amazed. "That's impossible!" I said. "Nothing is impossible for me", said Angel. I snorted, "Yea right."

"I'm serious", she said. I looked at her. "Well, looks like you gave Ray a great fright", I said. She looked at Ray.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she said, "I think I kind of went overboard with the threatening part." I walked over to Ray.

I pinched his sides. "Ouch!" Ray exclaimed. "Well, looks like the sleeping beauty finally woke up", I said.

He looked around. When he saw Angel, he quickly got up and was got in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am trying to protect you from that werewolf!" he said. I looked at him with amazement. "How do you know she is a werewolf?" I asked her.

She didn't smell like one. "Well, I can smell it on her", he said. I looked at Angel. "Yes, I am a werewolf, but I'm only half", she said.

I went closer to her. She flinched when I took a strand of her hair. I smelled it. There was a hint of a scent that smelled like wet dog. I wrinkled my nose and stepped away from her.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked her. "Well, I want to join your team", she said. "No way", I said.

Henry looked at me. "Come on Ella, what if she is useful?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. He kept quiet.

"Well, we do need some more people on our side", I said. Angel looked at me with happy eyes.

"Fine you can join", I mumbled. She nodded. "You will be staying with Ray", I said. "What?" he asked, "Why does she have to be with me?"

"Because, I don't trust her with my brother", I said. She looked down. I could feel her hurt. "Well, why don't you guys bunk together?" he asked.

"Well, do you want to be with Henry?" I asked. Ray looked at Henry. Henry just gave him a cold stare. "Nah", he said.

"Then you are left with Angel", I said. Ray shrugged. "Fine", he said. He looked at Angel. "Well, let's call it a night", I said.

"You better not bite me when I sleep", Angel said to Ray. "That's fine with me", he said, "I really hate the taste of a werewolf."

Angel grinned. He grinned back. We went to our rooms. I sat on the bed. Henry sat next to me.

"You satisfied?" I asked him. He nodded. I felt a little bit of jealousy. He stood up for the girl. He wanted her to stay.

I made a scowl. "Why are you scowling?" he asked me. I didn't answer. I turned my head away from him.

I didn't want to talk to him. "Are you angry with me?" he asked. I still didn't answer. He touched my arm.

It sent tingles up and down my whole arm. I wished I had just bunked with Angel. "Ella", he said softly.

I shuddered. I hated that he made me feel comfortable. "Ella, come on", he said, "You can't ignore me forever."

I looked down. There were tears coming down in my eyes. I missed dad. I missed my home.

Henry wrapped his arms around me. I let my teas fall on his shirt. He smelled really nice. He brushed my hair out of my face. He stroked my hair nonstop.

When I finished crying, I pushed away from him and lay on the bed. He kissed my head and left the room.

I felt a little bad for pushing him away, but I wanted to be alone. The next morning we went outside.

I ran through the forest. The wind was brushing softly against my skin. I smelled some elk.

After I drank some blood, I returned back to the cottage. I froze, my grandmother was there waiting for me.

I cautiously took a hold of the hilt of my sword. "You shouldn't do that if I were you", she said.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked her. "Oh I could just send some of my vamp-zombies to attack your friends", she said.

I staggered back. "Where are they?" I asked her. She smiled. "Boys", she said. The vamp-zombies came over, and pushed Henry and Ray to the floor.

They looked at me with confidence. My heart was hurting. How could they get caught? "If you come quietly with me, then I will let them go", she said.

"Don't do it!" Ray said. The vamp-zombies hit Ray in the face. He groaned. Henry didn't look at me.

I started to think. Where was Angel? Did she betray us? There was a rustling of the leaves on the trees.

I looked up. There was Angel, sitting on the branch of the trunk waiting for my signal. I smiled.

I looked back at my stepmother. "Well, looks like you will have to fight me", I said confidently.

She chuckled. "Fine", she said, "Boys, attack her, don't kill her." They started to come closer and closer.

I pulled the sword out. They were hesitant at first. They knew that I was a pretty good fighter.

I tapped my hand to my chest three times, and made a sideways motion with my hands. They were really confused.

I just smiled like an idiot. Angel came down quietly, and began to rip the knots from Ray and Henry.

One vamp-zombie started to attack me. I blocked his sword with mine, and shoved the sword up his belly.

He spat out blood after I had pulled the sword out. I looked at the other two. They backed away slowly.

I ran to one and hit his head with my hilt and shot one of my silver orbs at the other. They both crumpled.

My stepmother was amazed. "My, what kind of powers do you have?" she asked. "A power to kick your ass", I said.

She had fear in her eyes. "You just make innocent people die for them to cover you", I said, "You only care about yourself."

"No I don't", she said. "Really?" I asked, "Where are your daughters?" "They are coming to kill you", she answered with a smile.

"Then how come you can't protect yourself?" I asked, "You are just like a coward." She looked furious. "I can fight", she said. "But you are too old to do so", I said back.

She looked at me with hatred. "Is that how you treat elders?" she asked. "So you consider yourself as an elder?" I asked her with surprise.

Her face went really red. "You utterly, despicable, rotten-", she spat angrily. I didn't listen. "Come on guys", I said.

She turned around. Angel hit her head with a rock. She crumpled up. "Well, you didn't have to use the rock", I said. I was wincing at the sound of her skull being cracked.

Apparently she wasn't bleeding. "She must have one strong head", Ray said. I smiled. I looked around.

"Wow, you already killed the vamp-zombies?" I asked. "Yes", answered Henry quietly. His eyes were black.

"Did you drink?" I asked him. "No, I didn't", he said. "Well, go!" I exclaimed. He nodded, and went away.

I sighed. "Let's go, before the two sisters come and beat me up", I said. I took one last look at my stepmother.

_"If you ever mess with me", I thought, "I will seek revenge."_ I smiled. We walked away from the forest.

**Henry's POV:**

I was running through the forest. I stopped to catch my breath. I was still shocked at what happened.

I held out my hand. There was a gold orb floating. I closed my fingers into a tight fist. There were orbs surrounding me.

It helped me calm down. I was really not in a good mood. I was in the forest trying to hunt, and then this vamp-zombie pops out of nowhere.

I smelled the air. It was a familiar scent of a deer. I sighed. I went to relieve my thirst on the deer.

After I came back, Ella was waiting for me. I walked up to her slowly. She grabbed my face and started to examine it.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "Did you get hurt?" I took her hand. "I'm fine", I said. She felt uncomfortable.

"You have something to say?" I asked her. She shook her head. She pulled her hand from mine, and grabbed my arm.

She dragged me inside the cottage. When we opened the door, Angel was sitting on the back of Ray.

They both looked at us. "What is going on?" I asked them. "Well, she told me that I needed to work out", Ray said.

"Why you have an eight pack", Ella said. "Well, he is lacking of exercise", Angel said. She smiled at me.

"Whatever", she said, "Don't break any backs." I grabbed Ella's hand, and went outside. "Why are you taking me out?" she asked.

"I need to see something", I said. "Well, go on your own!" she exclaimed. I turned, and went close to her face. "Well, I want you to show you it too", I said.

She turned red. She swatted me aside. "Fine", she grumbled. I lead her into the deep woods.

"Are you sure this is-?" she started to ask. "Yes, it is safe", I said. I looked around, then my focus on her.

"Trust me", I said. She nodded. We went up a steep hill. "Close your eyes", I said. She did. I grabbed her hand, and led her down the hill.

When we got to the bottom of the hill, I told her to open her eyes. She was really amazed.

There was a pathway that led to a table with gems, jewels, and many more valuable things on it.

"When did you find this?" Ella asked me. "Well, when I was young", he said. She went to the tables with the valuable objects.

"Can I?" she asked. "You may", I answered. She looked at the golden objects. She picked up an old grandfather watch.

I was pretty surprised that she hadn't gone for the jewels or gems. She just went for the old grandfather watch.

"Can I keep this?" she asked. "Sure", I said. She looked sad. "Does it remind you of dad?" I asked her.

"Yes", she said. I wondered how it reminded her of dad. "How does it remind you of dad?" I asked her.

"Well, he would always wear that watch, and he would always let me touch and look at it", she said.

She had the watch next to her heart. "I will always remember that watch", she said. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

I hugged her. 'Don't worry, I will protect you", I said, "Father is looking at us from above." "Yes he is", she said.

I dragged her out of the place. We arrived at the cottage again. Angel was there. "There you are!" she exclaimed.

She looked like she was crying. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She started crying. "Where is Ray?" Ella asked her.

Angel shook her head. She had a wound that ran along her leg. "They…took….him!" she wailed.

Ella froze. "What?" she asked, "What do you mean?" She looked at me with fear. I shrugged.

Angel howled. I shuddered. It was time that I went back to the castle.


	8. Shadow Clan and Sammy

**A/N: Sorry it took very long to post this chapter for those who like to read this!**

**Ella's POV:**

Ray had been captured. I have no idea where he went. I am guessing that my stepmother had captured him. I was going to attack her when I see her, and finish her quickly.

I had enough of her tricks, but I don't really like when Henry says that we should go back to the castle.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "We have to save him", he said. Angel was still crying and apologizing. I felt bad for her. I was guessing that she liked Ray.

I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Angel, we will get him back", I said. "I agree with Henry", she sniffled. She blew her nose in a napkin. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"So you also agree with him", I mumbled, "Fine let's go!" So we left the house. We were close to the castle. We went to the entrance. The guards looked down and opened the door for us.

Our butler came to us. "Your majesty!" he exclaimed. "We need to get all the help we can get", Henry said. The butler shook his head. "Master, I apologize, but our men is very limited", he said, "Plus they need to have more experience to defeat the vamp-zombies."

He cursed under his breath. Suddenly I had an idea. My father, whom my stepmother had killed, had a secret team in the woods. My father showed me to them, but not very often. I wondered if they would attack us. "I know some people that can help us, Henry", I offered.

Henry looked at me with surprise. "Let's go", I said. We ran to the woods where they would be located. "They may not remember me", I said, "We must stay alert." Henry raised her sword and Angel brought out her sharp knifes from her knuckles.

We went closer into the forest. There were people guarding the entrance. "There has to be another way in", Henry whispered.

I nodded. We went to the side of the barrier. There was a hole. I went through it. When we entered, there were houses and many people were training to fight. I took a deep breath. I got out my sword. I was prepared to fight anyone who crossed my path.

I went to the middle of the training floor. All of them stopped and stared. They were really alert.

I looked around. There was the leader. He was still the same when I last met him. He looked at me. I bowed at him. I put my sword back in my belt. He bowed at me. Then someone attacked me.

I twirled around and jumped back. His fist was aiming to my face, but I grabbed it and twisted it. He went in the air and twirled like a football. He fell to the ground. Many boys backed away. The remaining boys, who didn't back away, attacked me all at once.

I jumped in the air and slammed down, sending them flying backwards. They landed on their backs. I got up and brushed myself off. The master came down.

"Cinderella", he said. I nodded. "Patrick", I said sweetly, "How very nice to meet you again." He smiled. "I see your combat has advanced", he said. I smiled. "But", he began to say. "There is one who wants to challenge me using swords", I said.

I turned around. I gasped. It was the same boy that I had seen when I was little. Then there were flashes of memories that flew in my eyes.

_"Ella!" shouted the little boy. "Sammy!" I shouted out. He had a wooden sword in his hand. "Bet you can't even fight", he sneered. "I can fight!" I said. _

_ "Prove it", he said. I took out my wooden sword. He attacked. Our swords clashed against each other. He moved swiftly like a dancing cat. He jumped on a box crate. I followed him. He jumped down. _

_ I thought of a plan. If I fell and pretended to be hurt then he would come running. So I just fell off the crate. I bruised my arm I cried out in pain. He came running to me. "Ella, are you ok?" he asked._

_ I hit my sword at his legs, and he fell down. I pointed my wooden sword at his neck. "Got you", I sneered, "Now don't ever say that I can't fight again!" _

I blinked he was standing there right in front of me. His warm eyes welcoming me home. I looked at him and half smiled.

I took out my sword, and he did too. We went around in a circle looking at each other not breaking eye contact.

He was the first one to attack. Our swords met and I twirled and tried to poke him in the arm. He didn't let me. He kept blocking. I noticed that he was not protecting his bottom half of his body. So I tried to aim for the legs. I swiped my sword quickly at his legs, but he jumped back with surprise.

Now it was his turn to keep attacking. I grew tired. He didn't even break a sweat. I had to end this. So I used my sliver orb. I shot it at his chest and he fell backwards. I pointed my sword at him chest.

I had a small smile. I put the sword away from him and held out my hand. He took it. I pulled him up. I looked at the master, but he was talking with Henry and Angel. I let out a scowl.

"Hey", said Sammy. "Hi", I answered, "You look different." "So do you", he said, "You look more beautiful."

I smiled. He was the only boy in the whole clan that ever talked to me. The other boys were too shy to.

I looked at the other boys. They had their mouths open. "What?" I said defensively, "Never seen a girl fight before?"

They came slowly to me if I was a bomb who would burst quickly. "Are you really Ella?" asked one boy.

"Yes", I said, "I need your help." "We are going to help", said Patrick. Henry and Angel came.

"Who are they?" asked Sammy. He was looking at Henry with interest. "Oh this is Henry, my brother, and Angel", I said.

"Pleasure to meet you", said Sammy. Sammy reached out his hand. My brother looked at him with jealousy.

"Nice to meet you too", he said. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, we are about to discuss this problem at the head quarters", said Patrick, "Tom, show Angel and Henry to their rooms", Patrick said.

Tom nodded. "Right this way", he said. "Sammy, since there is no room, would you mind if she slept in your house for now?" Patrick asked.

"Why can't I be with my brother?" I asked. "Well, I believe they will be couples", Patrick said.

What? That really crumbled my heart. Henry and Angel? Couples? This could not happen. "What do you mean about couples?" I asked Patrick.

He smiled. "I saw their future", said Patrick. How could he see the future? Oh right, I keep forgetting that he is also a vampire too. I can smell it on him. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Yes you may", he said. "Are you a vampire", I whispered in his ears. "Yes I am", he said, "So are you."

I smiled. "Sammy, please take her to your house", said Patrick, "We will meet after dinner."

Sammy nodded. "Come this way, Ella", he said softly.

I really loved the houses. It was cute. When we got to his house, he opened the door. His house was a three story house. I was amazed. "After you", he said. I smiled. I went in. I gasped. Everything was really pretty. The lamps, the chandelier, everything! I was pretty amazed.

"Did you build this house?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Everything was here when we moved into the house. I was surprised.

"Sammy is that you, dear?" someone from the kitchen asked. There was a girl. "Who is this?" the girl asked.

"This is Ella, Sophia", said Sammy. He was feeling uncomfortable. I knew that the girl was chasing him. She loved him, but he didn't like her back. So I tried to save him.

"Is she your relative?" she said. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing in my house?" he asked her. "Oh your mom let me in", she said. "Well, I would like it if you left, he said.

She shook her head. "You know you want me", she said. "I don't want you", he said, "Now go."

"You never answered my question!" she exclaimed. "I am his girlfriend", I said, "He said he wanted you to leave so please leave."

"You're lying", she said. "I'm not", I snarled. "Prove it", she said. I didn't know how to prove that he was my boyfriend. Well it wasn't true, but I didn't want to make Sammy uncomfortable because of her.

"She is my girlfriend", he said, "So leave." Her eyes were filled with tears. She went to me and poked me hard in the chest.

"You better break up with him", she said coldly, "He is mine!" She didn't stop poking me. I sighed. It didn't hurt since I was a vampire. I grabbed her finger. "If you don't want to leave", I said, "I will break each and every one of your finger on your hand."

"You don't have the guts", she said. I tightened my grip on her hand. She winced. "Fine!" she said, "I will go!"

She started to the door. "Oh and for a reminder to never bother Sammy again", I said. I went to Sammy and kissed him on the cheek. His face went red. So did mine. She had a scowl and left the house.

"You're welcome", I said to him. He looked surprised. "What?" I asked him, "Never been kissed on a cheek by a girl before?" He nodded. I gasped.

"Sorry", I said. "Sammy?" said a woman, "Who is that?" "It's Ella, mom", he answered. There was a smashing noise of a china plate. Then there was a squeal.

"CINDERELLA!" shouted his mother. I flinched. She had a very loud voice. She came running down the hall. She gave me a tight hug.

"Cinderella!" she squealed, "My how big you have grown!" "Yea", I answered. "You look BEAUTIUL!" she exclaimed.

I nodded. I smiled. "I will be staying at you house for a while. "Oh, we have a guest room!" she said, "Or you can sleep with Sammy."

"Mom!" exclaimed Sammy. His face turned really red. I smiled. "Its ok ma'am, I will sleep in the guest room", I said trying not to laugh.

She squealed some more. She went back to the kitchen when she had calmed down. "Well, that was interesting", I said. Sammy nodded. "Well, show me the guest room", I said. He took me upstairs and showed me the room. It was really fancy, I didn't like it. "Maybe I will sleep in your room", I said, "This is too fancy."

He showed me his room. It was a normal room. I sighed with relief. I plopped on the bed. "Let me ask you something", he said. "Shoot", I said. "Are you a vampire?" he asked.

"Yes, I am", I said, "Are you?" He nodded. I stood up and went to him. I looked at him. There were no bite marks on him. "How are you a vampire?" I asked him. "Here", he said. He began to lift his shirt. I was turning red. He pointed to the middle of his chest. There was a bite mark there. His chest was tan and looked really strong.

I looked away. He pulled his shirt down. "Well, yea", he said. "That is a very weird place to get bitten", I said.

He nodded. "How are you so tan?" I asked him. "I'm half", he said. "Oh", I said, "So I suppose you sleep", I said.

He shook his head. "I don't sleep", he said. "Oh", I said. We stood there awkwardly. "Um", I stared to say.

"Dinner's ready!" shouted his mother. "Oh I drink animal's blood", I mumbled. Sammy looked at me. "What?" I asked him. "Well, she knows that I am a vampire, so she may be able to guess that you are too", he said.

I was amazed. We went down. There were two cups of blood on the table and there were also food.

"Your mom isn't a vampire?" I asked him. He nodded. "So is my dad", he said. I sat down. I took the cup and started to drink. It tasted great. When I finished I put the cup down. "So", I started to say.

"You will have to hurry up!" she exclaimed. I remembered the meeting. "Right", I said. When we finished drinking, we went outside. There was Sophia. Sammy tensed up. I grabbed his hand.

Sophia looked at us with jealousy. She stomped away. I quickly let my hand go. We walked to the head quarters. There we would plan to defeat the evil witch. We stopped at the entrance of the head quarters. I was nervous to go in. I took a deep breath and was about to go in, when Sammy pushed me aside. I fell on the floor. He was on top of me. He was breathing hard. He was bleeding. I widened my eyes.

Who had hurt him? The front doors opened and out came Patrick, Henry, and Angel. "Help me!" I said. When Patrick saw the blood on Sammy he quickly told the other men to get the medic team over here. He pushed a button and the alarms went blaring. I wondered who did it.

All the men came, and Patrick started to shout orders. I got up and the medic came over to tend to Sammy. I got my sword and followed the scent of the intruder.

It was getting dark. Every man was looking everywhere. I was walking past a house until something grabbed me. I screamed. I ripped the arm off my shoulders and I looked at the face of a vamp-zombie.

It smiled. I blacked out.


	9. All fun comes down to getting hurt

**A/N: Well this is kind of a late post. Sorry for keeping you waiting for those who like to read this! Enjoy!**

**Ella's POV: **

I woke up on a couch with a dog on me. "What the-", I started to say. The dog licked my cheek. It was cute.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked it. "His name is Fred", said a voice. I looked at Sammy coming down the stairs.

"Hey", I said. "Hi", he said, "How are you?" "Fine", I said, "How are you?" "Never better", he said with a smile. My heart was beating quickly. I remembered what Patrick had said. That Henry and Angel were going to love each other.

Well I wasn't sure. I would have to wait. He sat down next to me. "I heard that you fainted after you saw the monster", he said. I nodded. It gave me the shivers. "Well, Angel caught the beast with Henry", he said.

I was surprised. "I see", I said. I looked down. "Well, do you want to drink something?" he asked me.

I nodded. He got up and went to the kitchen. When he came back, he handed me the cup with blood. I began to drink it. After I finished, I put the cup down.

"Come on", he said, "Let's go see the beast." I nodded. He offered me a hand and I took it. We went to the middle of the village hand in hand.

There was a crowd surrounding the middle of the village. I let go of his hand. Henry was there. He looked worried, but Angel took his hand. He looked at her and smiled.

My heart dropped. I looked away from him. Patrick came up to me. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"You gave us a scare there yesterday", Patrick said, "If it weren't for Ray, then you would be taken away by the creature."

"Where is the creature?" I asked him. He guided me to the cage where the beast was held in it. It was a cute thing with big eyes and big fluffy ears.

It looked at me. It gave me the same smile as it gave me yesterday. "Is this the creature that attacked Sammy?" I asked. Patrick nodded. "Careful, he may be cute but he is vicious", said Patrick.

"Well, he looks harmless", I said. I went to it and was going to open it, but the crowd screamed at me not to.

I didn't listen. I slowly opened the cage. The beast looked at me with sad eyes. "Hey", I said, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

My hand went closer to the creature. It growled, but that didn't stop me. "Hey", I said, "You hurt Sammy yesterday, you must've been scared."

The creature stopped growling and nodded. I petted the creature. The creature came closer purring.

"See?" I said, "It's harmless!" it climbed on my arm and sat on my shoulder. It was really light compared to its size. "Ella!" shouted Henry.

He was coming my way. The creature growled. "That's my brother you are growling at", I said to it. It stopped growling and looked at me with innocent eyes. I smiled at it.

"Ella", he said, "How did you tame that thing?" "Well, you boys don't understand the word kindness."

They looked at each other. "The way you treat animals is cruel", I said, "The way you treat others are cruel." "You need to learn compassion to animals and people."

"What if they show hatred to us?" one boy asked. "Then still be kind to them!" I exclaimed, "These creatures are scared of us and we must show them that we will not harm them so they can trust us!"

I shook my head with shame. "Well now you know", I said. I looked at Sammy. He looked at me. Then I brushed past Henry, and the crowd made a path way for me.

I walked around the village enjoying the scenery. Then Henry came crashing into me. "Henry!" I exclaimed. "Sorry Ella!" said Henry. He got up and ran away. I looked from the direction that he was coming from.

Then Angel crashed into me. My creature fell off my shoulder. I groaned in pain. "Sorry, Ella!" she said. She got up and ran off.

"OUUUUCCCCHHHHH!" I yelled. I sighed. The creature came up to me and licked my face. I smiled and petted it. "You know", I said, "You are pretty cute."

I got up. It settled on my shoulders. Then there was some people talking. "We have to get rid of that creature!" said one boy. "No", said the other man, "Have you seen that girl fight?" "But we have to!" said the boy. There were a crowd of men and boys talking.

"How can we get rid of the creature without harming the girl?" asked one man. "Well, if we can't then we will harm the girl", said the other.

"Are you crazy?" asked one boy with blonde hair, "Remember what she said and "_Be kind to one another."_

"As if", snorted the other man. "We have to treat ladies with care!" shouted one boy. I couldn't take it anymore. I had enough of people complaining about my creature. "So I expect you want to get rid of my creature?" I asked.

All the men turned to look at me. "Oh well this will be easier", said the man. They went closer to me. "Stay right where you are", said the boy.

I turned and ran. "Catch her!" said the man in charge. There was a crowd who was chasing me. I ran as fast as I could. When I turned a corner, I felt a strong pair of arms dragging me into a shed.

I started to scream, but he covered my mouth. "Quiet", whispered Sammy. I relaxed. The creature was sitting on the floor looking at the door.

There were many footsteps that were passing the tool shed. After they were gone, i sat down.

"I have to get out of here", I said. "Why?" Sammy asked. I stayed silent. I looked down at my creature. "Well, at least you can protect me", I said. The creature smiled. It looked at Sammy. I got up. "Well, looks like I need to teach them a lesson", I said.

I got out my sword. "You don't have to use your sword to teach them a lesson", whispered Sammy.

"You are right", I said, "Just in case any violence occurs." He chuckled. I went outside and looked both ways before leaving.

"Do you want to help me?" I asked him. He nodded. "Come on", I said, "I have a plan."

**Henry's POV:**

After that incident, now everyone wants that creature and Ella away from their village. I wanted to understand how she did it.

I was running away from Angel somehow. Let's just say I got something of hers. I ran into a dead end. I was trapped.

"You give up now?" Angel asked me. She was out of breath. "Not really", I said smiling. She attacked me and I shot upward. I climbed on the roof and continued to run.

She growled with frustration. She climbed on the roof and chased after me. I jumped from roof to roof. I jumped down from the house and continued to run. I stopped at a tree.

Did she give up? I looked at the necklaces that I stole. I smiled. "Mission accomplished", I said.

Then she attacked me. She was on top of me. "Give it back", she said. "Fine I will", I groaned. She got up. I held out the necklace. She tried to get it, but I messed with her. She growled.

"Fine, I will", I said. I went to her and put the necklace on her. She looked at me. We made eye contact. I felt a change of heart inside me. I felt that I didn't have feelings for Ella anymore.

I broke the contact. "Um", I said, "We should get back." "Yea, we should", she said. We started to go back to the village. I saw Ella with Sam. When Ella saw me she stopped. Her smile had completely disappeared.

She kept walking and brushed past me without saying a word. What was wrong with her? I didn't do anything wrong somehow.

Angel looked at me with worry. She grabbed my hand and she made me run with her. When I arrived at the middle of the village there were men all around. "What are you looking for?" I asked a man.

"The creature and the girl", he said, "We are trying to get rid of the creature." "We could use your help", said a boy.

"Sure", I said. I really didn't like the creature either. "I don't think that's a good idea", said Angel, "She would get mad at you." I ignored her.

So I went to find Ella. All the men were following me. Then I saw Ella sitting on the roof petting the creature. "There she is!" screamed a boy.

We all ran to the house where Ella sat. "Give us the creature!" said one man. "No can do sir!" she yelled. "Ella, listen to me, you have to come down and give the creature up!" I yelled at her.

Ella looked down at me. She wasn't smiling. "Well, you're with them aren't you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Come down at once!" I said. She shook her head. She got up. "Catch me if you dare", she said. She got out her sword and began to run on the roof. I climbed to the roof and followed her.

Then the men were following me. There was a snapping sound and all the men were tripping and slipping on each other.

I found Ella sitting on the roof right across mine. She was laughing. I jumped and landed right behind her. She twirled around and pointed the sword at me.

"Put down the sword", I said firmly. "Why should I?" she asked me. "Because I am older and you have to listen to me", I said.

"No", she said, "You don't even want to rule." "When dad insisted for you to rule, you completely disagreed."

"Because I wasn't ready", I snapped. "Then there is no point for me to listen to you", she said, "If you want my creature, you will have to get past me."

"Fine", I said. I got out my sword. The crowd was looking at us. I launched at her. Our swords clashed. The beast was helping her by distracting me.

She was really good, better than me! I finally got her sword out of her hand. She looked at me with surprise. She backed up as I advanced.

"Hand over the creature", I said. She looked down. "Never", she said. She jumped off the roof and the creature grabbed her arms and flew up. I aimed the sword at the creature and threw it.

It hit the creature. It wailed and it fell. Ella screamed. She landed on her feet and was holding the creature. The crowd stood in a circle around her.

"Now we have the creature men!" said one boy. Her sword was right in front of Ella. She grabbed it and pointed it at the men.

"Do you enjoy pain in a creature?" she spat out, "Do you enjoy pain of a person who dies!" Others looked at her.

They backed away one step. "Don't you dare go close to my creature!" she yelled at the person who was going to retrieve the creature.

She went to the creature and pulled my sword out of it. The creature looked at Ella. "Thank…you…for….saving….me", said the creature. Everybody was amazed. It smiled at her and died smiling.

Ella sobbed loudly. Then Patrick pushed through the crowd. He was furious. "Shame on you men!" he said, "Do you like the image of where the loved one mourns with grief?"

The men grumbled and shuffled around. Patrick laid a hand on Ella, but she shrugged it away.

"Don't touch me", she said. Patrick backed away from her. Ella picked up the creature and walked.

The crowd didn't stop her. Ella kept going and disappeared. I felt guilty of killing it. I jumped down from the roof.

"At least it's gone", said one man. Then we went our separate ways.

**Ella's POV:**

My creature. Gone. Tears were falling from my eyes. The creature looked at peace. It had a faint smile on its face.

"Ella", said Sammy. I looked at him. He looked at the creature and gasped. "Ella, I'm so sorry", he whispered.

I dug a hole and put it in there. Then I dug it back up and laid a flower on it. "Sammy, my brother killed it", I said, "How could he destroy an animal that I truly loved?"

Sammy hugged me. I felt hot tears coming down my face. I buried my face into his chest. "My little creature", I whispered, "Rest in peace."

Sammy's face was on my head. "It's ok", he murmured. Then he took my face in his hands and lightly kissed me on the lips.

I could taste my salty tears. Then we broke apart. He hugged me again and then he took my hand.

We went back into the village. I saw my brother coming down with Angel. He stopped, but I kept going as if he never existed.

"Ella", he said. He grabbed my arm. I stopped. "Ella, look I-", he started to say. "Don't talk to me", I said, "You betrayed me."

He let go of my arm and I kept going with Sam. I would never forgive Henry. Never!


	10. The Date and the Party

**A/N: Sorry if this took pretty long guys! I accidently erased it! NO! But all is fine. Enjoy!**

**Ella's POV:**

_"Don't you dare touch her!" said my father. My cheek was stinging from the slap she had given me. _

_ "Did you know what she did wrong?" my stepmother screamed, "She didn't let my daughters keep any of her clothes!" _

_ "Those are her clothes and my stepdaughters cannot keep them!" said my father, "They are too small for her!"_

_ "You only care for YOUR daughter!" she screamed. "I care for all, but as you can see, she lived without a mother!" he exclaimed, "You must treat her the way you treat your daughters."_

_ Stepmother was glaring at him and at me. "I shall not keep that dirty little girl", she said coldly. _

_ "Then shall I not care for you or your daughters", said my father, "We could just get a divorce."_

_ "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" screamed the stepmother. "I would and I will", said my father. Oh nice going father, now she will torment me even more. _

_ Stepmother looked at me. Then she stormed off. My stepsisters were looking at me with hurt. They were pretty nice, but when it came to what they wanted, they would always be very aggressive. _

_ "Cinderella", said my father. "Yes?" I said meekly. "Care to walk with me in the garden?" he asked me. I nodded. He took my hand and we went to the door to the backyard. _

I opened my eyes. I had just received a vision of my past life. My eyes were still swollen from all that crying.

There was a soft knock on my door. I got up and opened it. "Hi", said Sammy. He was covered with dirt. "Your brother got you something", he said. He handed me a sack.

Then he ran off to the showers. I opened the sack. I gasped. "What in the world-", I gasped.

There was a creature. It had purple eyes and it was staring at me. It was really small. I took it out of the sack.

"My you are a true beauty", I whispered. It smiled at me showing its neat rows of small sharp teeth.

I smiled. I hugged it. It was pretty warm. "Let's go see if my brother really caught you", I said. So I set off to my brother's hut.

When I arrived there I hesitated when I was going to knock the door. I knocked. There was no reply. There was a lot of stomping on the ground. Then Henry opened the door.  
"Ella!" he exclaimed. He looked to the creature that I had caught. "Looks like it started to like you", he said.

"Did you really catch the creature?" I asked him. He hesitated. "Yes I did", he said. I could feel hi tense up.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked me. I made no answer. I turned to leave, but he caught my arm.

"Ella", he whispered. He pulled me for a hug. I didn't have any feelings. No heart beating fast. I didn't feel anything. All I felt was hatred and sadness.

I pulled away from him. "You didn't catch this creature", I said. "I did", he said. I backed away.

"Fine", I said, "If you ever lie to me or ever kill things that I love, I will never forgive you." Then I ran off. I forgave him, but things smelled a little bit fishy.

I bumped into Sammy. He was sitting on a crate. "Hey", he whispered. I felt warmth go to my cheeks.

"Hi", I said. I walked over to him. "Did you meet your brother?" he asked me. I nodded. "Do you forgive him?" he asked. I nodded again. "Good", he said with a smile. He jumped off the crate.

We stayed there in total silence. Was he waiting to ask me something? I turned to leave. "You know there is a place out of this clan", he started to say, "It's a restaurant that I had found." "I was wondering….just maybe…..if you would…you know…"

I looked at him weirdly. Was this boy trying to ask me out? I guess he was trying to do that, but he was doing a poor job doing it.

"Never mind", he mumbled. He turned to leave. "What time?" I piped up. "Six, meet me at the front entrance", he yelled over his head.

"Alright", I said. Then I went back to the headquarters. There I discussed plans of where to attack my stepmother. When it was about five, Patrick said that we should continue this tomorrow. He was going to have to do training with the boys.

I went to Sammy's house to get changed into something nice. Since we were going on horses, I would just wear something casual.

When I went to the horses stalls I met Ray. He was a very old man, but he was pretty strong. He was the one who saved me. "Thank you for saving me", I said. He nodded. Then he passed the reins of my horse. I got on it and went to the entrance.

"You came exactly at six", he said. He smiled. "Yea", I said. He looked at me. "What?" I asked him.

"I was expecting you to wear a dress, but I have to say, you look beautiful no matter what clothes you wear", he said truthfully.

I gave him a scowl. "Come on", I said. So we set off to the restaurant that he had told me. When we got there, I saw that there was no one there.

"Is it closed?" I asked Sammy. He didn't listen. He got off the horse and went towards the entrance of the restaurant.

I looked at the sign. It was called, "Ricky's Place". It was pretty neat. It was a big place too. Sammy was waiting there for me to come.

"The door is open", he said. He took my hand and led me to the inside of the place. There were only a few people there. It was pretty fancy. The waiter led us to one room. He passed the menus.

I looked at the menu. There it had all types of blood. Moose blood, geese blood, bobcat blood, lion blood, and etc.

I looked at Sammy. "I will get the deer blood", he said, "What about you, Ella?" "I will get the mountain lion blood," I said.

The waiter took our menus and closed the door. "Well, there aren't many people here", I said.

"This is the only day where they have less people", he said. I wondered why. "Well are the others here vampires?" I asked him.

He nodded. Then the waiter brought us our drinks. "Enjoy", he said. I took the straw and began to drink.

It was very delicious. "Is it good?" he asked me. I nodded. "Here taste some", I said. He shook his head. "I'd rather stick with my drink", he said.

"Why?"

"I really don't like mountain lions' blood."

"Well have you tried to drink it?"

"Not really."

"Then if you try it, it might taste great!"

"No thanks."

"Please."

"No."

"Alright", I said, "You are going to regret." "I'm not", he said. He continued to drink more of his deer blood.

After we finished, I went outside. He was paying inside. I got on my horse and waited for him to arrive, but he never did. I went back to the restaurant. He was pinned to the floor trying to keep the knife away from cutting him.

I ran for his rescue. I kicked the killer and grabbed his throat. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He tried to break free, but my hands were not budging. "Get off me!" he grumbled. Sammy got up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off of him.

"Ella, run away!" he said, "He wants me not you!" "I'm not leaving you!" I said. "GO!" he yelled, "I will meet you back at the clan."

I didn't want to lose the fight. I ran to the attacker at once, but Sammy caught me. "Please", he pleaded, "This is my fight." I still didn't want to leave him. "What if you die?" I asked him.

"You know me", he said, "I will find a way back." I was about to go, then I stopped. I turned around and saw Sammy's sad eyes. The attacker was on his feet now. "SAMMY!" I screamed.

Sammy turned around and grabbed the legs of the attacker making him fall down. I turned and ran away.

I rode my horse all the way to the clan. Patrick met me at the entrance. "Where is Sammy?" he asked.

"He is being attacked by a person who wants to kill him", I said sadly. My face was wet from crying on the way back. "You mustn't get involved in his fights", he said, "You might get hurt."

"I don't want him dead", I said. "He will never die", he said, "He is one powerful warrior." Then he led me in the clan. I went to his house and entered his room.

I was waiting for him to come back. Time passed by and the moon had risen. Where was he? Was he dead? No he couldn't be. There was a knock on my door.

I turned and Henry came in. "Hey", he said. "Hi", I said back to him. He sat down with me on the floor. "I heard", he said. "Why are you here?" I asked him, "Why don't you be with Angel?" "Well I have to tell you something", he said.

"What?" I asked him. "I like Angel", he said. "What a shocker", I said sarcastically. "Ella, this is serious", he said.

"Well, now you told me, you can go now", I said. "I have to tell you something else", he said.

"What?" I asked him. "I didn't catch the creature", he said. I turned to him. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I didn't catch the creature, Sammy did", he said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "You lied to me!" I screamed at him.

"Sammy told me that I had to say that I caught it so that you would forgive me, but I didn't want it that way", he protested.

I sighed. "I forgive you anyways", I said. "Really?" he asked me with surprise. I nodded. He hugged me.

"You are still my sister", he said, "Don't worry, he will come back soon." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

I looked out the window. I went outside. I went to the entrance. Then after a while, there were sounds twigs snapping. The guards had their swords out.

Then I saw Sammy come to the entrance. He wasn't scratched. He was perfectly fine. "Sammy!" I exclaimed. I ran to him, but one of the guards stopped me. "We have company", they said.

One of the guards went inside to alert the others. I took out my sword. I sniffed the air. There was a hint of many people waiting in the trees. He was the bait. "Sammy!" I yelled. Sammy looked at me. He had a weak smile. He shook his head.

He didn't want me to get into the trap. I walked to where he was only a few feet away from me.

"Drop the sword sweet heart", said one man. He came out of the shadows. "Drop the sword", he said.

"I don't think I can do that", I spat. "Well, looks like your pretty little boyfriend will die", he said. He ran to him and held a knife at his throat.

"DROP IT NOW!" he yelled. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to save him. So I dropped the sword.

Then someone retrieved my sword and was about to knock me down. I spun and kicked him and I flew at top speed at the attacker and knocked his knife out of his hand. He shouted with surprise. Then he hit me on the head sending me to the ground.

I groaned. He picked me up by my hair. I screamed. Then there was a thud. I fell to the floor. Sammy had finally grabbed the man and pinned him to the floor. "One more movement, I will kill him", he said.

I got up and walked to Sammy. "What do you want?" I asked him. "I only want Sammy to join my clan", spat the man.

"Well, it's not your choice to make", I said. Then I grabbed my knife from my belt. "Best to leave Sammy alone", I said coldly.

"Hah", he said, "I will never leave him alone, Cinderella." How did he know my name? Right at that time all the warriors from our clan came to attack his clan.

"Stop!" I said loudly. The Shadow warriors stopped. I went to the attacker. "Look, if I were you, I would vamoose", I said.

"I would if Sammy wasn't sitting on me", he said. Sammy got off of him. The attacker got up and brushed himself off. "Well, until next time", he said. "Wait", I said.

He looked at me. "How do you know my name?" I asked him. "Don't you know me?" he asked me.

I looked at him. He laughed. "You will remember me", he said. Then he disappeared. Who was that guy?

Then everyone went back to the camp. Sammy caught me in a tight hug. "I'd thought I would lose you", he said.

I punched him. "Don't you ever leave me out of your fights", I grumbled. He laughed. "I've been warned", he chuckled.

We went back to the camp. His arm was around me. Angel came running to me. She tackled me with a hug. "Ella!" she exclaimed, "You are safe!" "Yes I am, please, you are crushing me", I said hoarsely.

She let go of me. She was smiling. I was smiling back at her. "You know", I began to say. "Someone likes you." "Who is it?" she asked.

I smiled at Henry. He was busy talking with Sammy. "Henry", I said. She shrieked. "Calm down", I said, "Do you like him back?" She nodded.

I let out a sigh. "Good", I said. Then Sammy came to my side. Angel gave him a smile and then went away. I looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "Is there anything going on between you two?" I asked him. He shook his head.

We went back home. "Change your clothes", he said. "Why?" I asked him. "We are going to have a party today", he said, "We have this every year."

I grumbled. It better not be fancy. I changed my clothes into something nice. When I came out, Sammy's mother was right there. "No you are not wearing that to the party!" she exclaimed. She pulled me to her room.

"Your mother wore this when she was your age", she said. She opened a wardrobe and pulled out a white puffy gypsy dress.

"This will suit you", she said. "My mother was a gypsy?" I choked. "No she wasn't she always dresses like a gypsy when it came to parties", she said. She made me put of the dress.

The cotton was pretty soft. I kept touching it. Then there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" I asked him. "Can I come in?" asked Sammy. "Yes", I said. He opened the door. He stopped. His mouth was open. His mother came to him and shut his mouth. "Best to shut that before you start drooling like a dog", she said, "Have fun at the party my dear."

Then she left. "Wow", whispered Sammy, "You look beautiful." I blushed. "Come on then", he said.

He offered an arm and I took it. Then he led me to the party. Everyone was enjoying the party. There was a lot of people dancing and loud music.

"Care to dance?" he asked me. I nodded. Then all of a sudden a slow dance was on. I looked at Sammy. "You planned this right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well, I hope you like it", he said. We danced under the moonlight. Then when it ended everyone clapped. Then Patrick came up. "People people, we must enjoy this day for tomorrow we shall attack the evil witch tomorrow", he said. Every boy cheered. "Let us celebrate the night!" he said.

Then music started again. Sammy led me to a house where we climbed it and sat on the roof. There waiting for me was a blanket and some drinks. We settled on the blanket. "Love the view?" he asked.

I nodded. He smiled. I saw Henry with Angel dancing to the music. They were having fun. I sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Nothing", I said. I took a sip of the blood. "Come on, I have to show you something", he said.

We got down from the roof and went to the headquarters. There was a piano. "Are we allowed to be in here?" I asked him. "It's ok", he said. Then he sat on the bench and motioned for me to sit.

He began to play. It was beautiful. The way he touched the keys were soft and light. It was beautiful. "Do you know what song it is?" he asked me. I shook my head. "It's called Kiss the Rain", he said.

"Wow", I said, "It's really beautiful." He smiled. "My father always played this song every night", he said.

Then he stopped playing. "Are you ok?" I asked him. He looked down. "You miss him huh?" I asked him softly.

He nodded. "I know how you feel", I said. I put my head on his shoulder. "But you are lucky to have your mom", I said. He nodded and began to play.

After a while I heard something. It was very distant. He stopped playing. Our eyes met. We jumped out and ran to the center of the camp. There was a fight going on. Vamp-zombies were attacking this camp. I saw my stepmother. She gave me a wicked smile.


	11. Pain

**Ella's POV:**

"Henry!" I screamed. There were too many vamp-zombies. Where does she get them? Sammy and I fought our way to Henry and Angel. "Ella!" shouted Henry. He came running at me. He hugged me. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "We have to destroy them", I said. He nodded. Then he went back to help Angel. She turned into a werewolf and was roaring at each one of them. I turned and saw my stepmother. My stomach boiled with anger.

"YOU DARE TO COME AND DESTROY MY HOME!" I screamed. I ran to her, but there were vamp-zombies blocking my path. More and more came. They advanced slowly to me. They were disgusting.

"You should've come to me when you had the chance", she said softly. Her daughters were there with her. They were smirking at me. I growled. Then they attacked.

I fought them off one by one. Sammy was helping me. "Ella, hurry and get the witch while I take over", he said. I looked at him. "And let you have all the fun?" I asked. I laughed and shook my head.

He shrugged. Together we beat them one by one. There were still more. I was growing tired. Then I saw her again. She was holding Ray. He looked beat up and hurt. My anger boiled again. "RAY!" I screamed. I jumped and landed right in front of the witch.

She smirked. "You want him back?" she asked. I nodded. "Then come with me", she purred. I hissed. "Mom, we don't have time, just kill her!" exclaimed Anastasia. She lifted her sword awkwardly. "Yea", said Drizella. I smirked. "Do you know how to fight?" I asked them. They shot a furious look at me.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who became a princess", said Anastasia. "Yea, I am a princess", I said. "Not for long!" sneered Drizella, "Because we will take over the WHOLE kingdom!" I shot out a dry laugh.

Then Sammy was by my side. My stepsisters looked at him with wonder. "Fine, I will come with you if you let Ray go", I said.

My grandmother smiled. "Good, now come-", she started to say. "Release Ray first", I said. She frowned. She motioned her vamp-zombies. They pushed him to our side. I grabbed Ray. "Ray, are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Ella", he said dryly. He was still healing. "Sammy, look after Ray", I said. "What?" Sammy asked me. I winked at him. "Trust me", I said.

I turned to my stepmother. "Well are you coming?" she asked. "Are you really dumb?" I asked her. She looked surprised. "You let him go and now I refuse", I said smiling. She smirked. "Well, just so you know, there is a poison that I had implanted in his heart", she said. She held up a button.

Shoot. She had a plan. I scowled. I took a step to her. She pushed the button. "Opps", she said.

I hissed. My vampire teeth were growing. I showed my teeth at them. "You dare to do that?" I asked her. She laughed. Then her daughters attacked me. I made her land on her butt. She cried out in pain. The Anastasia shot an arrow at me, but I was too late to block it. Then someone jumped in front of me. Everything happened so slowly. "Thump", went the body. It was Ray's body.

I screamed. My stepmother and stepsisters were gone. They had killed Ray. I slumped to my knees. I had tears in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of Sammy. Henry and Angel came. "What happened?" asked Henry. He looked at the body. He groaned. Angel had tears coming down her face. Ray looked at me.

"Hey there", he said. "Are you stupid?" I asked shakily. He laughed softly. "You can heal", I said to myself. "No I can't", he said. "You're a vampire for God's sake!" I exclaimed. "She got me in the heart", he whispered painfully.

He started gasping for breath. I lifted his head and laid it down on my knees. "Don't leave", I said. He looked at me. "You know….I loved you", he said. "Stop talking", I said, "You're losing blood."

His hazel eyes met mine. "You were my best friend", he said gasping for breath, "Save the world for me." "You know I can never do that", I said softly. "Promise….me", he said. I shook my head. "Promise", he said.

He smiled. Then he stood still. His heart had stopped beating. Rain had started to fall down. "I promise", I whispered to him. My tears came falling down. His eyes were still open. I closed them.

I don't know how long I sat there looking at his face. The rain stopped and the sun came out. I was still sitting there. I didn't care if stepmother came right now. She would kill me. I would be with my adopted father. Then someone's hand touched my shoulder.

"Ella", said Henry softly. "What?" I asked shakily. "We have to bury him", he said. I shook my head. "Leave me alone", I said. Then Angel sat next to me. "Ella, you can't stay like this forever", she said. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Ella, come on, you are going to get cold", she said. She took my arm. I didn't realize that she was warm. I shrunk away from her. "I never get cold, I'm a vampire", I said. She looked sorry. She got up and went to Henry. "Come on Ella", he said. He lifted Ray's head from my lap. "We will bury him right here", Henry said.

I shook my head. "No, somewhere peaceful", I said. So we dug a hole near the side of the river. I put a single yellow rose on top of the grave. "Thank you for being my friend", I said. Sammy came by my side. I put my face on his shoulder. I was crying. Sammy patted my back. "It's ok", he said.

"He sacrificed his life for me", I said. Then from that day on, I would never forget Ray. A few weeks later, we put the camp back together and had a ceremony for Ray. He was a hero. It was a quiet ceremony.

Then a few days later, we started to go find where the witch would be at. We were hiding in trees and bushes. We even moved our camp to a different location.

"Hey Ella", said Sammy. "What?" I asked. He smiled. He handed me a cup of blood. I took it. "Thanks", I said. I started gulping it down. It was delicious. "I've noticed how quiet you have become", he said.

"What?" I asked. I was paying attention to the road right in front of me. I was waiting for the witch. "After his death, you were very quiet", he said. My little creature was on my shoulder. He was looking out for danger. "Well, why not be quiet?" I asked him.

"Well I liked it when you were happy and energetic", he said. I looked at him. "Why?" I asked him. "Because-", he started to say. There was a snap of wood. I quickly spun to the road. There were my stepsisters. I got out my sword. "Ok, are you going to fight with me?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I need a distraction", I said. He smirked at me. "I have an idea", he said. Then he quickly left. "Hey", he said to Anastasia. Anastasia looked at him with puppy eyes. "You are the guy I met!" she squealed. He nodded. He had a sexy voice on. "Well, I was wondering if I could escort you two to where you are going", he said.

"Sur-", said Anastasia, but her sister stepped on her toe. "How can we trust you?" asked Drizella. "Well, how about this?" he asked. He took her hand and kissed it. I smiled. "OHHH KISS MY HAND TOO!" squealed Anastasia. He kissed her hand. Then he led them towards my trap that was over the log. "Here, let me help you", he said.

He took both hands and led them across the log. My stepsisters fell in, they screamed. "YOU BASTARD!" screamed Anastasia. Sammy laughed. "Until next time", he said sweetly. The guards came and took the stepsisters as hosts. "Wait till mother comes and kill everyone!" exclaimed Drizella.

I shook my head. "I could just kill you first before she even comes here", I said. They looked scared. We took them to our jail place. "Where is your hideout?" I asked them. They wouldn't say anything. I splashed cold water in their faces. "Where is she?" I asked them. They still wouldn't say. I sighed. I called one of the generals.

"Make sure you get something out from them", I said. He nodded. I left I could hear cries of pain. "CINDERELLA!" they cried. I had to close my ears. Then strong hands wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok", he said. "I can't bear hearing them in pain", I said. He covered my ears with his hands. We stood there until it was over. I didn't even go back inside. I just went back to Sammy's home.

"Ella, dear, I'm so sorry", said Sammy's mother. "Its fine ma'am", I said. "Well, if you need any help then tell me", she said. I nodded. I went to Sammy's room, I heard some music. It was a guitar. I sat right behind the door.

I closed my eyes and felt the music soak my brain. "You know you can come in", he said. I opened my eyes. I shook my head. "No I'd rather hear it from behind this door", I said. He opened it. "Come on in", he said.

I felt my face go red. Sure I've been to his room many times, but somehow this felt a bit weird. My stomach was jumping up and down. My heart beats were fast. I couldn't breathe. I kept looking at his tan face! I had an image that we were in a beautiful castle and his eyes so hazel sparkling in the moonlight.

"Um….are you ok?" Sammy asked me. That had made me fly back down to the real world. "What?" I asked him. Then he was looking at me weirdly. "Oh yea", I said, "I'm…I'm fine." "I…I should go…is my brother calling?"

I just ran out of the room blushing fiercely. I ran into my brother. "Whoa tomato face", he teased, "What happened?" "Did you eat something spicy?" I shook my head and blushed even more.

"Why are you turning red?" he asked, "It's not even summer." He was teasing me. He knew what happened. I tried to push past him, but he blocked my path. He kept teasing me. My face was hot. "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" I screamed at him. He looked at me smirking. "Sassy", he said.

He moved and I stormed out of the house. My creature flew to me. He licked my face. I calmed down. "Thanks", I said, "At least you understand me." He smiled at me. We went to visit the stepsisters. Man they looked horrible.

"Ella, please help us!" they cried. "Do you want to do community work?" I asked. Their noses crinkled. "Don't they have someone to do that already?" Anastasia asked. "No", I said, "But if you want to get out, you have to do community service." They nodded.

They were released. After they washed up, I led them to a place where there were boys leaving the towels in the baskets. "Your job is to clean these towels and stack them NEATLY on the racks", I said. They groaned.

"Look over them", I said to the guards. They nodded. My stepsisters eyed them carefully. "They won't bite", I said. They relaxed. I turned to leave. "If you don't do your work right", I said. They gasped. I smirked. I saw some boys making fun a little boy. The little boy was crying. "You are so weak!" they sneered, "Do you even lift?" The boy cried harder. I walked up to them.

"You know making fun of people isn't good", I said coldly. They turned. "Oh it's just a village girl", they said. I felt offended. "Leave the boy alone", I said. "Who is going to stop us?" asked one boy. "Me", I said. They laughed. "What are you going to do?" they asked, "You are just a weak girl like every girl in this village!" "Try me", I said. I took out my sword. They looked at each other and smiled.

They took out their swords. They lunged I moved quickly. I beat every single one of them in 5 minutes. They were all on the floor groaning. "Wait, isn't she Ella?" they asked each other. I looked at them with fierce eyes. "Yes, I am Ella", I said, "You guys got beaten by a GIRL." "If I ever see you guys teasing ANYONE, I will personally kick your butts sending you all the way to the end of the Earth!"

They ran. I went to the boy that was standing there with wide eyes. "Hey", I said softly. He stepped back. "It's ok", I said, "I'm not like those boys." They boy looked at me. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Edward", he said softly. "What a beautiful name!" I exclaimed. He smiled. "Well, Edward, I want you to keep this", I said. I gave him my creature. He backed away. "It's ok, he won't bite", I said. The boy stretched out his hand and petted it. My creature purred. The little boy laughed. "Are you sure I can keep it?" he asked. I nodded. My creature would be safe with him. Plus the little boy needed a friend.

Edwards smiled. He hugged me. "Thank you", he said. "Take good care of him", I said softly. He nodded. My creature looked at me. I nodded at him. He smiled and sat on Edward's shoulder. Edward petted it and walked away.

I was satisfied. I smiled. "I can't believe you let the creature go", said Sammy. I turned around. "Well, Edward doesn't have a friend", I said, "He would keep Edward company." Sammy smiled. "You did the right thing", he said. We walked around the village.

"I heard what Henry was doing to you", Sammy said. My face darkened. Why didn't he even save me then? "Sorry for not being there", he mumbled. He stopped. "What?" I asked him, "Why are you stopping?"

He looked down. He was hesitating. "I…I need to tell you something", he started to say. "Well, if it isn't little Sammy", said a boy that came up to us. I turned and saw a boy coming up to us. He was pale. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him. "Oh me?" he asked, "I'm Lance." He gave me a smirk. "Sammy, who is this fine lady that you brought here?" he asked, "Do you mind if I borrow her for a while?"

Sammy just looked down. Lance laughed dryly. "That's what I thought", he sneered, "Well, my lady, you don't want to hang out with this loser." He held out an elbow. I just stared at him. "Did you just call him a loser?" I asked him.

"Yea, isn't he a loser?" he asked, "He can't even stay with a girl for a long time", he laughed. He took my hand, but I twisted his arm and pushed him on the floor. "Excuse me, but you are rude", I said coldly, "Plus I HATE people that make fun of others." Lance got up and shook the dust from his coat. "Feisty I see", he cooed.

He came closer. I backed up. Sammy was right behind me. "Best if you leave her alone", he said quietly. Lance gave him an angry look. "Give her to me", he said, "She thinks you are a loser."

"I am NOT a loser, Lance", shot Sammy, "All these years, you have been taking girls that I liked away from me." "You can take all the girls away from me, but not her." "I always get what I want, so better give her up now before I get angry and call out my group", warned Lance.

Sammy didn't let me go. Lance sighed. "Boys", he called, "Take girl away from Sammy." There were boys that were surrounding us. One boy came to get me, but I just slapped his hand away. The boy clutched it with his other arm. "Don't you dare touch me", I said.

They attacked. Sammy got separated from me and got pushed into a corner. I saw Lance take out a sword. Both boys were holding me and Sammy apart. Lance went to me. He grabbed my face. "Take a good look Sammy", he sneered. Lance's face went close to mine. He was going to kiss me. I growled and kicked him in the balls. He groaned. One of the boys slapped me.

"Stop!" exclaimed Sammy, "Don't hurt her!" "Well, looks like the fierce one needs some punishment", he said. He was ready to punch me, but Sammy was right there beside him and grabbed his arm. They didn't know that he was a vampire, and he had super strength, but for him to save me he would have to risk it.

"Let go of me loser!" shouted Lance. The boys' grips were tightening. I winced. Sammy looked at me. "Let go of her", he said. One of the boys got out a knife and pressed it to my throat. "If you kill Lance, we will kill her", said the boy.

Sammy hesitated. Then he let Lance go. Lance sliced his cheek with a knife, and kicked him to the floor. "That's what I thought", he said, "I will take her away from you." I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped the two boys over and ran to Lance. I took out my sword and pointed it at his shoulder.

"How dare you hurt him", I said. He looked at me with wide eyes. "You are a mean, selfish, spoiled little brat", I said, "No one would like you." "Just because you have the good looks, doesn't mean I would be falling for you, you are a cold person." "If you ever mess with me or Sammy again, I won't forgive you." I helped Sammy up and went home.

**Henry's POV:**

I couldn't believe that he was gone. Ray was a brave man. I missed him somehow. Angel came up to me and hugged me. "Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded. I got up. I felt guilty that I teased my sister. I mean I know that she has a crush on Sammy, but somehow I felt like I still had feelings for her.

When I went to Sammy's house, I found him lying in bed with a bloody gash on his cheek. "What happened?" I asked. "Some guy named Lance, hurt him", Ella grumbled. "Are you ok?" I asked.

She shook her head. I was going to kill that guy. I went outside to find Lance. I found him sitting on a box with his gang. When he saw me he got down. I grabbed his shirt. "How dare you try to hurt my friend and my sister", I said. He looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"You know exactly what I am talking about", I growled, "Does Sammy ring a bell?" Lance's face turned paler. "W...What are you talking about?" he stammered. I punched his face. "That one was for Sammy", I said. I flipped him over and slammed him down to the floor. "That one was for Ella", I shot, "If you ever touch my sister or Sammy again, I will come in your dreams and murder you right on the spot." "Do you understand?"

He nodded. I walked back to my cabin. I smiled to myself. When I was passing Sammy's place, I heard a scream. I ran inside. Ella looked at me. Her mother was screaming. "His blood won't stop!" yelled Ella. She had blood on her hands. She was trying not to look at them. "Get the doctor!" she exclaimed. What would happen if I was too late? Would Ella suck all the blood from him? I turned and ran to get the doctor.


End file.
